


The Founder's Daughter

by Glorioux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Founders, Infidelity, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorioux/pseuds/Glorioux
Summary: A time travel tale of betrayal, friendship, love, and redemption stretching from the founding of Hogwarts to modern times. While Hermione is dying, modern tests reveal a blood purity not known to the modern Magical world. At Hogwarts, centuries earlier, Rowena, betrayed and abandoned by Godric G., mourns her newborn child’s disappearance victim to a jealous suitor, Salazar. Year's later, Salazar the villain will find himself raising against time, across timelines, trying to stop his own deadly curse from killing the only one for him. A master puppeteer, a powerful being, the time Vortex, disguised as a stone, enjoys the drama provided by those who use his time travel services.





	1. Betrayals and a Mistery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of the Hogwarts’ Founders with a twist. A tale of unrequited love, broken friendships, jealousy, passion, lust, betrayals, forgivenesses, love, children, a little of all. The story is completed, waiting publication.

Chapter 1: Chapter 1- Betrayals

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 

**_Betrayals_ **

April 2, 2014

"Hermione, I am sorry. Please know that I am here for you. Ron is my friend, but you are more important." While Ginny looked from the bench where she sat, he held her tenderly.

Ginny had come to bring a dossier that Harry had left at home, totally forgetting that today was the final divorce hearing.

Just a few days ago, Molly told Hermione, officially, "I am so excited about all the good news; Ron is leaving for two weeks to travel with a girlfriend. Her name is Anthemia Smith; she's one of Ginny's colleagues at the Prophet. Imagine, they have decided to married during their trip."

Molly had done as requested by Ginny. Anthemia was her best friend; a fact that she would rather keep hidden from Harry. Ginny had given her friend advice and covered for her while she met with Ron.

The truth is that Ginny had never liked the golden witch. Although, she'd disliked Hermione's popularity, the antipathy had turned into hatred now that Hermione was expected to get the Minister's job If and when Kingsley moved on. Presently he hoped to be chosen to be the head of the African Wizarding Council. It made Ginny sick with jealousy and envy, and because of her petty feelings, she had worked during years to destroy Ron's marriage.

Hermione let Harry hold her in his warm embrace. She really needed her old friend. Atbthisntime, she had no room for lovers; besides she had Rose and Hugo, and now his friendship; that was enough. She also had a secret that nobody knew. Nevertheless, at thirty four, she felt very old and lonely. In three years Rose would be gone since she wanted to be educated in the continent, and when Hugo started at Hogwarts, she would really be on her own.

Now, she stood alone in a world that had never accepted her. Wrong, they accepted her intellectually but Ron was the popular one. Although, she had a few close friends, the same from always, there were only a handful of them.

Her parents were another thorn in her side. When she went to pick them up in Australia, she was followed by Death Eaters; they ambushed her at the entrance of her parents' home. And before she had the time to restore their memories, they were fatally injured in front of her.

She was knocked out and saved by a neighbor who came out with a gun and fired at the Death Eaters. Of course, she had to Obliviate him, but two months later, he received a cheque for 100,000 Australian dollars, from anonymous, via a solicitor. It was a reward for saving her life, the sender was Harry. A week later, he was called again, another cheque, also panonymous, and this time the money came from Hermione. He puzzled at his good fortune for the rest of his life.

Harry flew over and helped her. The Australian MoM sent a representative to assist, and they brought her parents to the Australian hospital. They died there within a few hours. A curse shut down their systems, organ by organ, and before the end of the day, they were gone. She cried to no end.

During the closing of their affairs, she found something quite odd, an old sheep skin. It was very soft and pristine white. In the same box she also found a soft piece of thin linen with fancy red stitching "Hermione," as well as an antique looking medallion. The solid gold medallion which hung from a heavy link chain, was loaded with magic. It was engraved with an R interlaced with a G, in the same ornate old English Script. The initials looked somewhat familiar. Why would they have such a magical piece? The secret had died with them, so she hung it around her neck; at once she felt great sorrow mixed with comfort, rather odd.

She remembered when she was six or seven and had asked her mother a typical child's question, "Mommy, where did I come from?" And her mother had answered without hesitation, "Darling, I've you told before, an angel dropped you at our doorstep." Now she wondered if she'd meant it, literally.

Her parents were quite well to do, they had left her large insurance policies, and property in Australia, France and England. She could have chosen not to work but liked the challenge. Ginny was in a rush to marry, and Harry wanted to please everyone. Ron wanted a double wedding, but Hermione wanted to wait four more years. Guess who won.

Since day one there had been problems; namely: Molly Weasley and her perfect daughter.

At the beginning, the conflict was about Hermione's money, which, in their opinion, couldn't really compare to Harry's fortune. Molly and Ginny would come up with snide remarks about her upper class ways, and little by little, they poisoned Ron against her.

She wanted to pay for a nice wedding, and instead she was forced to choose a different gown because she could not 'upstage' Ginny's. The honeymoon went out the same porthole. She had booked a surprise cruise to the North Pole since it was one of her dreams. No, Ron had refused to go in a Muggle boat, hence she lost a large deposit.

Funny how he would have no qualms about spending her money, not whatsoever; not when it would buy sports equipment, and Quidditch tickets for his brothers, a guy's thing; and when it paid for the after game parties and the list went on. The marriage eroded little by little. Sex that used to be wonderful turned into a chore, not for her, for him. He would say she had a fat bum; or she was too this or too that. She still jogged, swam and fenced, and had joined a dueling club, thus her body was slender and toned, far from his claims.

At the club most of the duelists were wizards. It was a private club, and Hermione had begged Ron to join, but since he was so involved with the WWW and promoting it, there wasn't time. The next big hurdle came about with the struggle of who would stay with Rose and then with Hugo, while she went to practice or went to competitions. Angelina would invariably helped her, and, often, Angela would come and bring all the children along.

Pretty soon, she was the top duelist for Britain, closely followed by some witches that had graduated before she did, and by Fleur Weasley, who did it to stay in shape. Professor Vector was also a duelist and a highly rated one. Sadly, as her career sky rocketed, her relationship with Ron went down the tubes.

The latest big blow had come with the request for divorce when Ron asked for half of her money, the funds that he was aware of. Thank goodness that she had the foresight ages ago, deciding to  move around one-fifth of her money to Gringotts; most of the rest had been invested with a company managed by Goldstein. The remainder had gone as gifts to her loyal friends, some of them were Weasleys but Ron never found out; Bill had advised her that it was best that way.

The funds managed by Goldstein grew substantially over the years, even more than the Gringott's funds managed by Draco, which had increased ten times their original value. Ron claimed half of the latter, around 800,000 galleons. The court awarded him half of that, plus he wouldn't even have to pay child support.

Harry had been so busy that he had not paid attention to the systematic destruction of his best friend; moreover, he wasn't aware of half of the things done to her. So when he heard, it was all news to him.

That afternoon, after work, he stopped to see Ron.

"Ron I am so sorry..."

"Stop, don't apologize because I am happy. I am marrying in a couple of days and wanted you to be my best man, again," he grinned.

"Mate, I think I must turn this one down." He was shocked and upset, "I cannot do that to Hermione."

"But Harry, Ginny is the maid of honor; I am marrying her best friend, Anthemia Smith. You know her. Besides I have to marry soon because she is five months, you know."

No, he neither knew, nor he did he want to.

George stood on the background shaking his head. He was upset to say the least. Charlie made an excuse, and Bill turned it down, on the account that he was dueling partners with Hermione. Indeed, Bill wasn't attending the wedding and had told him so. Percy also declined it; he was Hermione's deputy. Furthermore, it would be a betrayal, besides of being a bad political move.

"So how is it that you obtained money from Hermione? It would appear you were cheating on her. You broke your vows, and you took her money. How shabby of you, Ginny is welcome to do whatever she feels necessary to make her happy; but I will neither attend, nor will my children. "

"Harry, you are my best mate, this is unfair. I deserved the money. I put up with the frigid, ambitious, nasty shrew, for fifteen years. I should get paid that and more. So you will know, Ginny herself told me that." Ron argued back.

Harry was ill; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was insane, who was this person in front of him? How could he talk about Hermione this way? He could understand that they no longer got along with each other, but not this vicious attack, aand what was up with Ginny? And the frigid part, who was he kidding?

He had spied on them more than once. Actually whenever he had the chance, he was ashamed to say it, and, damn, she'd looked hot; no way cold, Hermione had been far from frigid. To think that he had given up Hermione to Ron. The fool he was, he had not offered any resistance.  He was aghast, what a bad trade.

"So you are marrying the witch that works with Ginny at the Prophet, is that right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is what I am trying to tell you. Ginny introduced us and has been a good sister. To start with, she helped me to find a a good lawyer, and, afterwards, she recommended that I should get half of Hermione’s vault. I will need the money for my new wife and the baby."

"Ron, that money was being saved for Rose and Hugo, don't you care about your daughter and son? It was her parents' money." Harry asked as he was leaving.

"Hermione has enough for the three of them, and my main concern is my new family." He answered stubbornly.

Harry went home. His stomach was sick, and he no longer knew what to think.

Ginny was equally emphatic, "He needs the money, he deserves it for putting up with the pretentious, ugly swot." This is how Harry also found out that she had always disliked Hermione, and had intentionally kept Harry from his beloved friend. He wondered, _who did I marry, who_?

**The FALL**

May 2014

"Hermione, please come in." Kingsley was calling her to come in his room.

"Percy please order us some tea, I want the white tea loose leaf. Get two."

Percy left the room. He understood the meeting was not for him, but he knew the news meant his promotion as well. He danced a short jig as soon as he closed the door.

"Hermione as you know, I have accepted the job in the African Union. True, it isn't the Minister's but I am happy. It is the Head of international Relations in a newly formed office. It is not under the Ministry, and it pays more than this job, plus it gets me back home. Your name was presented to the Wizengamot, so, congratulations, you are the first Muggleborn and the first witch to be named Minister." He shook her hand and she accepted it, her hand was shaking.

To King's surprise, she held on to him and sobbed, and as if in an old movie, she fainted.

That was when King noticed she was all skin and bones and was running a high fever. He screamed for Harry.

 **St** **Mungo's**

Harry, Angelina and George sat outside of the room when the healer called Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley isn't well. Her pregnancy will further complicate her treatment. She has an unknown origin inflammation of the lung tissue."

"Wait, did you say pregnancy?"

"Yes, she is around 21 weeks pregnant. I looked at her chart. She has been coming to the Center since her second week."

"What else is on your chart?" Harry and George were exchanging looks. George wanted to cast an unforgivable, what was that idiot of his brother thinking?

"Let's see. Pregnant, male baby, parents, Ronald Billus Weasley, Pureblood, Hermione Jean Granger, Pureblood." At this, the Healer raised his eyebrows.

The arse, he had brought the Smith witch, and had made her pass for Hermione, gods.

"Did you examine Mrs. Weasley's baby?" Harry asked, his fists clenched.

"Ah, ahem, no, not yet, there were a couple more exams still to be run."

"Please check the baby and her blood status again. Now!"

The healer did not want to argue with the head of the Aurors, and as he was told, Mrs. Weasley was the newly appointed Minister.

The healer came back twenty minutes later. "Well, she isn't pregnant, but she is indeed a Pureblood, I read that she was a Muggleborn."

"I didn't know of blood tests to verify your blood."

"it is a new test, part Muggle science-part magic with no room for error. Here, see the results; her blood purity is rather amazing. I only have seen a couple more like that, the Malfoys is one; pure but not quite, I cannot remember the other, but never this. By pure I mean close to 97% because everyone has a few Muggles in their past. However, there isn't a a drop of Muggle blood on Mrs. Weasley, not one."

They all paled. "Not possible, she must have been adopted."

When the healer left, Harry exploded, "He brought his girlfriend to the center and lied saying she was his wife." Harry was furious.

"I want to fire him, but he is my brother." George ran the hands thru his hair. Angelina embraced him; she wanted to kill the entire lot.

Harry added, "Come to think, about Hermione's blood, did you know what I was told by Rose and Hugo? The story of an angel that dropped their mommy at the grandparent's door. They were in their high sixties, and had to be in their high forties when she was born. Hence one must ask, an angel and from where?"

Harry's life had imploded and felt lost without his beloved friend. Why had he neglected her so much? He hoped to make sense out the entire mess, but mostly he hoped for her health.

His hope was in vain because Hermione's health didn't improve, instead, it was deteriorating, quickly. Several of her other internal organs were starting to fail, and nobody could find a way to stop it.

Harry wondered where had her life gone so wrong? And the answer was simple. it was when she'd accepted Ron in her life. It never felt right, not to her, not to Harry, and not to those who loved her. Once he figured that out, he made a vow to be by her side, just as she had done long ago. Yes, they were each other's family, and he wouldn't fail her again.

Harry moved out to stay at Hermione's house; partly to take care of Hugo because he refused to be around Molly. She had told her grandchild that Ron was better off with his new wife; she also said that Hermione had it coming, "It is all for the best, your mom's haughty manner finally attracted enemies who want to get rid of her." Those were her words.

Harry couldn't stand Ginny, particularly after her comments about Hermione's undeserved promotion, and also because she had said, "She probably shagged Kingsley.” If that weren’t enough, Ginny called her a Mudblood. That did it for Harry, he wanted to get away as far as he could. Thank goodness that the children were of school age, it gave him time. What had he done? He had abandoned the one who had always stood by him and fed her to the witch eaters.

 **A** **Mistery**

Hermione, whose daughter was she? Along with the bigger question, how could her blood be 100% pure? Not even Draco, her now good friend and confidant knew, "Yes, she found some old things, not sure what, and there is the story of how she was adopted.”


	2. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers I love you all, so be happy and be well, and let's us all have inexpensive fun. When things stop being fun, it is time to quit...

**A Mystery**

Hermione, whose daughter, whose family? Not even Draco, her now good friend and confidant knew, "Yes, she found some old things not sure what, and there is the story of how she was dropped by an angel."

Since the story went back centuries, it would be virtually impossible to even imagine the truth. She was amongst them not because of an angel, but because of a time displacement; and Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were Hermione's parents. Who could have guessed?

 **Meet the Family** -

- **Rowena: The Heartbroken** **Witch**

She could no longer conceal her pregnancy. She just hated him for pretending to love his insipid, much too old wife, and for hurting her.

"I have not bled for four cycles," she whispered before he withdrew. She knew that his conscience would start working as soon as he rolled to the side. It was always like that, since the day less than just a couple months before, when he went away with Helga and came back with a wife.

"What are you planning to do? Maybe, well, hmm, it is time you accept Prince's proposal, he is wealthy and in love." His words were killing her.

"I marry him and continue being your whore?" Her voice was bitter.

"We must keep the school's unity and appearances. You walked into this with your eyes open." He felt as much pain as she did, but the school was more important than all of them put together.

His wife was Helga's niece; and he well knew that it would bring disunity, Helga would see to it. Gurundia was the daughter of Helga's very wealthy older brother; who bought young powerful husband for his older daughter. Her dowry was big, and they could use it for the construction effort.

"Think, you could choose him, or there are the Black brothers, or a rich Malefeu, or one of the Norman lords, a Lestrange. Anyone would be good. And of course Salazar has always wanted you."

"Stop it, I hear you. Pretend you never heard this from me and return my warding token."

"Love, no need to do that, I will be here for you. It is only for appearances sake." He regretted his rushed words and was already missing her. What was he doing giving her ideas? But she needed a protector; or he could do that or maybe not.

"No, you are running back to her, and in the morning she will be reeking of your seed as she walks by me. She doesn't clean and moves right next to me. Moreover, she tells Helga how you would not let her sleep and how passionate you were. You do it when you leave me, every time. Go and stay gone. I will not trouble you, my lord."

The months went by. She was growing large, and her movements were slow. She decided to pretend a sickness. She got ready for her confinement and found a good place in the dungeons to deliver the child. Godric was watching her like a hawk; his heart was broken to see her struggle, but she wouldn't allow him near.

She had been walking with several suitors, each made him sicker than the others, and he wanted to be free to be with her. They all guessed she was with child but all wished a powerful witch; two offered her triads, but she turned them all down.

He wanted to terminate the marriage, but Helga who hated Rowena because Salazar favored the young witch, wanted to hurt her. "If you break your union, I will take my share away."

Astute Salazar had lusted after Rowena for the longest time; he had been following her and also knew of her pregnancy. He was against her birthing a child by Godric. Sooner or later the regret would set in, and Godric seeing the child daily, would run to get Rowena back thus the child would be an obstacle for his plans; his plans to get her.

He followed her whenever he could; and when he had the chance he gave her a compulsion, she was to set her birthing room in the room where he had set the Vortex of Time. He had found the old stone during his studies. It craved young life to play with and to taste, and this suited him.

Rowena was being assisted in her delivery, it was several weeks early. She was crying for her Godric, and the coward was hiding steps away. Salazar was watching him with a sarcastic smirk, the arse, he had the choice of a fine filet, and instead he chose a leathery old shoe; his wife was many years her senior, plain and mean, but had brought a large dowry, the idiot. Had she called for him, Salazar, no wife, nobody could have stopped him, no one.

When Salazar knew that it was over, he marked the child so could find her later, for whatever reason he should need to. He never left important things to chance. For a moment after the babe was born, he felt a call, a longing, "my angel, my love, I feel thee."

Yes, it was Rowena calling to him, she just didn't want to accept it. That night, he had nightmares, of running in a dark tunnel and finding a grave at the end. He woke up sweating and dismissing it as nonsense. 

In the birthing room, Rowena held the precious bundle, "My baby, my sweet girl." Their love had made her, "I love thee my sweet Hermione." The old elf Honi covered the mother and child, and left them to rest.

One of the elves, Tomi, would deliver her baby safely to her aunt. Too bad that Rowena failed to see the small vortex in one corner, already visible if you locked hard enough. It had seen the child, and only followed Salazar's instructions because it suited its mood and its purposes, entertainment and the feel of a young life. It liked a good play with love, intrigue, etc, a living drama.

In the morning a mournful scream woke up the elf. The baby was gone.

**England-19 Sept 1979**

Frank Granger heard a mewling noise right outside the door. A kitten? He opened the door and saw a sheep skin swaddle. When he picked up and looked inside..."Jean, Jean, darling, come out." His voice sounded joyful..

The older couple had been trying for years to have a child of their own, and an angel must have dropped the precious babe. Around her tiny neck she wore a chain with a large medallion, much too heavy for such a small child. The medallion was engraved with two linked letters an R and a G, in old English script. The linen wrap had a name embroidered in fancy script, Hermione. They put it away, an now they had a baby to love, her name was Hermione Granger.

**A mother's sorrow**

The days that followed were the worse, her baby, who had taken her?

Godric approached her. The baby had disappeared, he'd heard; and it was impossible, he had warded her door, and the only ones that could enter were the trusted elves or himself.

"Rowena, I must confess, I was at your door all night," he explained the rest.

"It is not possible, you are lying, and you stole my child." She was hysterical, he offered to take Veritaserum and she accepted. Nothing, it had not been him.

They looked at the room, the stone had been removed. No indication of magic, nothing.

Salazar was not a monster. He had sent the child forward in the future, along with a spell to find a suitable family. He made sure the parents would be wealthy Muggles longing for child. To insert his touch, he made a condition that they should be descendants of the one of their loyal Muggle servants. This was in order to make a link, just in case he'd ever need to find her. In case something went wrong. He also added a spell, a homing device of sorts, a one time deal, extra insurance.  Regardless, the feeling of unease remained for weeks; he couldn't shake it. He even considered trying to find the baby and giving it back.

Rowena accepted one of her suitors, she wanted another child, and within 11 months she birthed another girl. Sadly, Rowena couldn't love the child properly because something inside longed for her lost love child. She knew it, she would go to the ends of the earth to be with her.

Little by little she figured out the riddle, someone, probably Salazar, had taken her. Where and how, she didn't know.

Her daughter was killed by Malfeu, the baron who had pursued Rowena. Later, he'd become obsessed with her daughter, and when he couldn't have her, he murdered her. Now, Rowena felt totally heartbroken, and thought that she had nothing left to live for.

Meanwhile, Godric longed for Rowena; and his only wish was for Rowena's happiness. He only wanted her, and wanted to send his wife to hell; the wife he had grown to hate. Gerundia was empty headed, mean, and greedy, and she lived to outshine everyone else. And she was not even comely. Her pleasant plumpness had turned into folds of fat. Their children were like her, spoiled and not too clever.

He should have broken their union at the start, and had  finally decided to do so. He felt nothing for her and still couldn't figure out, why had he tupped her so often? She was disgusting.

One day, while she was eating alone she chocked. No, she wasn't eating, more like gorging herself with two roasted chickens and meat pies, when ççshe swallowed an entire bone. So it was, he was left a widower.

Rowena and Godric became lovers when they were sixteen, and were 18 when they had their daughter, and now they were shy of forty. Not that either one looked their age, their magic and activity kept them young and vital.

Godric decided that it was time to find their daughter and bring her to Rowena. And hopefully win her back into his life and into his arms. Hence, with his studies and the help of an astute elf, Gryffindor followed Salazar's every move, and finally figured out what he had done that night 22 years before.

Salazar was totally immersed in the studies of the dark arts and had become unbearable. Rowena's continued rejection made him angry, and he only lived to make her life miserable.

Out spite and hoping to make her jealous, he married a young witch, Gaunt was her name. Her parents, rich barons, had made it a condition that their first male born was to be named Gaunt. They were the law of the land, and pretty much could do what they wanted. And so it was.

One day, he was angry over a new rejection and worried that Gryffindor was now free and he wasn't, he sent a curse over the stone, the target was Rowena's daughter.

The mark helped the spell locate her; the mark was his insurance from that day long ago. Besides other things, the mark was a one-time homing device. Once he completed the complex spell, he said aloud, "Why should Gryffindor have descendants in the future?" And thought ' _And why risk that the stubborn fool finds her, and gets Rowena_?' And he laughed with malice. Unfortunately, he was seen when he'd performed the spell.

Some days after, he had to go to the continent and during his absence the couple searched thought his manuscripts. They made calculations based on Salazar's annotations, and had the approximate year. Hoping to slow him down, they destroyed most of Salazar's work in the vortex but not quite. They needed time to get away, and didn't want him to realize their deed too quickly.

They dressed in the plainest of robes, still too ornate as they'd find out. They took two large pouches full of gold bullion, jewels, and precious gems of the size of a robin's egg, a veritable fortune. They packed their writings, and their tools, and shrunk all their bags to the size of two small bags, to be secured next to their bodies, and prepared to travel.

He'd shaved all facial hair and braided his hair, and wore a hooded over-robe. She also braided her hair and wore a similar robe. They wanted to be as concealed and as inconspicuous as possible.

Their two most trusted house-elves, Tomi and Honi wanted to come along. That presented a problem, so they accepted to be made into small tin figures until they had a place to settle down

The idea had its merits, so they did the same with a couple of their magical pets and their best brooms. They placed them in lockets and hung them on the thick chains around their necks.

They stood by the Vortex and started their journey. After deliberating, they left their thread of the vortex open, not knowing if they would ever come back, but just in case they would be able to do so. They just didn't care, the school was established, and all they wanted was their daughter and a chance for happiness.

The Vortex watched them, what an entertaining story, and the microscopic soul bits were so very tasty.


	3. The Future

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 

**THE REUNION**

**The Future**

**9 May 1998-**

They must have missed somehow, only minutes inside a strong wind and sorrounded by flickering lights, and now they were they were in the same place than before. But what was going on? There were roaring explosions, Hogwarts was under attack.

They pulled their wands and Apparated to the main entrance, and instead they were in a small dark room, they cast a Lumox and saw a door. It was a strange closed door; it was very smooth and had a protruding piece, a mounted metal lever.

Gryffindor touched it, and it moved, he pulled, pushed, and the door opened.  The room was full of brooms, but they did not recognize any of them, this was wrong; no, not wrong, they had arrived and both said in unison, "The future, we are in the future." They had landed on a new section. At that precise moment, a figure materialized by the stone at the Vortex; simultaneously, an explosion reverberated, and they went forward 16 years.

They looked carefully and went out, but first covered theirselves in a shroud of shadows. They saw people walking and configured the robes to the new style, or very close they thought. They decided to go by Gryffindor's old rooms.

The front room was filled with children laughing, talking, and studying; the moment they stepped in, Rowena felt a strong pull, it came from one of the corners. They saw a ginger haired girl dressed in the uniform robes; she sat on a covered bench, drying her tears. Next to her, sitting, was a shorter boy, dressed in foreign attire, who looked up, sensing a presence but he could not see them.

By the gods, he had Godric's face and appeared to be her sibling. His arms were around the young witch, trying to console her.

Ah, no uniform robes, he was just visiting here. The girl dried her tears, Rowena and Godric looked at each other with recognition.

They were their grandchildren, theirs, and were overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'll not go to live with that slag and neither with him because he isn't my father. James is mad at his mother, he said that that witch he married was her best friend. Ron is at fault he is responsible." The young witch was inconsolable.

"Mom will not die you know she was brought by angels." Hugo told her.

Die, was their daughter dying? It couldn't be. What were they saying? Was the villain the Ron wizard?

"Not by angels, by an irresponsible teenager," Rose harrumphed.

"Teenagers? Nah...no way, you think she'd put a priceless chain with a solid gold medallion around her neck? No, it that wasn't the case, it is impossible."

At this both Gryffindor and Rowena approached them. On the wall they saw an old painting of Gryffindor, it must have been painted when he was much older; but as they approached the painting the Wizard in the portrait disappeared, and one student that was paying attention screamed.

One minute later, there was not even a painting of Gryffindor on the wall. Just a plaque, and they opted not to read it. The less they were informed, the least their bodies became part of this time, as per Salazar's notes.

Rowena quickly altered their looks to look even younger, around 16 years old. Unfortunately, neither had a way to know how much she looked like her daughter, except for Gryffindor's curly hair she was a dead ringer.

They decided to be Ravenclaws and altered the look of their robes, once again, but not the cloth. They knew the houses were exactly as they had originally organized them. They pretended to just be coming into the room. But then, they went back into the shadows.

They waited for the noise to die down when aprofessor came to look. After a couple hours of coming and going and finally tired of waiting, they compelled the children into an empty room. They decided to drop the glamour, come out the darkness, and look their age.

"Good day young lady," Gryffindor greeted with a bow, Rowena did the same with a short curtsy, appropriate for students, they thought.

Both children were struck by lighting. Their mother stood in front of them, younger, not quite the hair, not curly, but the color was a match. It was an odd shade of golden brown with the strands of a fall day. The foliage colors appeared all over her head after she had Rose; which changed along the day as the temperatures rose and fell. The children and all their friends thought it beautiful, but apparently not their mother.

Their mother had told them, "No, my hair was not always this wild mess, the curls were already bad enough; now when I meet with Muggles, they want to know who is my hair expert. And if I am there all day long, they look at me wondering why it has changed, again."

And Rose thought the witch in front of her was her mother, but for the straight strands of hair that had escaped the intricately braided hair; and it was her face as she got older.

The boy was Hugo, Godric was him but older, and his hair was their curly and wild hair, except for the color. Godric's was auburn, with lots of dark strands that gave him an odd appearance.

"Who are you?"

They had decided no subterfuges, the tears were choking them. They wanted to hug them and cover them with kisses. They allowed their appearances back to normal, but remained shrouded to others.

The Vortex through its sentient eyes, was now enjoying the new strands of the drama, while replete with the founders microscopic soul bites, both tasty but not as delicious as a young soul. And it was still rejoicing watching how a villain was starting to realize that he had messed up. How It loved playing puppets, well puppets with a mind of their own, that once in a while surprised it, and not in a good way.

"We are your grandparents, we come from far away. I named your mother Hermione." Rowena stopped, when she saw their surprised expressions.

Hugo was the first to talk, "Who are you, and how did you get in here." He looked defiant and it made both smile. How they itched to touch them.

It took them a while, until the young couldn't deny it, they were related. But the names they gave were dishonest, if recognized and if their names were repeated, they would be anchored to this time, or that was their belief. They gave their names as Leonidas and Riana, they would, however, be honored to be called by Grandmother and Grandfather.

"What is your last name?" Rose asked.

"Blue." As out the blue, no idea.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blue," both children said in unison.

Rowena sighed deflated, but her hand refused the distance the children wanted to maintain, and she touched Rose's head in the pretense to move a hair. And the years of longing got to them, and both hugged the grandchild next to them, the children were stiff at first, but Hermione was a loving parent, and they returned the honest hugs.

After that, they explained how Hermione was stolen at birth by a jealous suitor but didn't disclose about the Vortex.

Once they heard of Hermione's symptoms, they knew.

"A blood curse, it was a blood curse."

Screams could be heard, they were coming from Ravenclaw, Rowena's portrait was gone.

They heard the noise; they had to go, soon.

"We must find her, where is she?"

"At St Mungo's."

"Where is that? We aren't from around here." Gryffindor said, and Rowena had to laugh; that was an understatement.

When they had the directions they figured out where it was, near the old travelers hostage.

"You should wear something less elegant, you will stand out." Hugo recommended. Before they revealed theirselves, they had reverted to their robes. Nobody wore heavy velvet with fur trimmings, or silver buckles, or heavy dragon leather trimmings, or closures and brooches adorned with precious gems worth a king's ransom.

"Not many dress so richly around here...unless you are Lucius Malfoy." Rose added with a mischievous smile.

"Malfeu?" Rowena hopped never to see one of them here. One of the Malfeu was one of her more annoying suitors, and after her daughter, she just disliked them.

As they prepared to leave, Gryffindor pulled a coin pouch, and gave each of the children two heavy gold coins, with Hogwarts' silhouette engravings. But before, he aged them a little bit, as recommended on the manuscripts, in order to adjust the coin's appearance, whenever one was moving forwards in time. Long time later, Rosa and Hugo found out that they were worth a small fortune.

"To buy sweets," he said. Which would become a favorite story much later, sweets indeed, a mountain of them.

"Ah, what is the date? I lost track," Rowena asked casually.

"Wait," Hugo rummaged in his rucksack.

He gave them a small rectangular writing surface; hard but not metal.

"A Muggle Calendar, my mother brought several when she went to their Ministry last week." And tears watered his eyes.

So before they Apparated, both children accepted the tight embraces, they needed comfort and love.

"We will be back."

Someone was knocking frantically, time to Apparate. But not before they saw the year stamped in small, odd looking numbers, the year was 2014.

**Salazar**

He had come back from the continent, to find out his young wife had died giving birth, and the grandparents had already taken the heir away. He ran back to Hogwarts, to ask Rowena to marry him. He was ecstatic with joy, he had the present for her, right on his pouch, a jewel worthy of her.

He was playing dirty this time, and he touched the ring he bought in Rome. It was made by Muggles and with a flick of a finger would dispense drops of poison, in his case, a strong love potion, that it would last long enough to have her marry him. He was done playing the suitor, to hell with fairness.

"Has anyone seen Mistress Rowena?" He asked everyone and nobody answered, it was unsettling, everyone avoided him.

He went by Gryffindor's rooms, and couldn't find him. He found out that his wife had died months ago, nearly the day he left on his travels. He remembered his anger after Rowena's last rejection. He'd already worried before when Godric's wife had been ill. The idea thatportraRowena's, and Godric would be free, filled him with rage. He'd wanted Rowena since they were nearly children, and it was his turn.

A bad feeling soured his gut, he went to where he hid the stone to open the time vortex and screamed angrily. He went to the time room, and found the stone, the vortex was open. When he roared in anger, the Vortex experienced something similar to glee, or close to it. What a foolish, blind wizard, what did he expect? A rival couldn't fight against the one thing, love; and its recent riders were tightly joined by their mutual love.

Salazar was an angry force. What to do? He went to look for his manuscripts and ran his calculations, and after days, he figured out, they were incomplete. And his one tracking option already used.

He needed to investigate throughout the eras, it might not be an easy task. However, he needed to make sure that the daughter was killed by the curse. Without her, Rowena would not want to stay and would come back. He would convince her to wear the ring and she would be his.

**At Mungo's**

At Mungo's they saw a ginger hair wizard, the children's exact hair color; he was talking to witch that looked like him.

"I have her testament, she didn't change it. I get all the vault and the Galleons, but on the children's names. I need to get in to see her and change it. She has 600,000 left on the account, we can build a bigger house, buy a couple Muggle cars to modify, and jewels for An..."

Godric saw red, he'd recognized him, it was a double of the weasel, one of his servants, was he the husband? And he wanted the children's gold and for what? They saw the pregnant witch, a Smith, the same pinched face, kissing him? Why, how? Ah the second wife, the descendant of a minor baron. The same look, and wait, was she petty and jealous? He had exchanged their child, when his magic was a shadow of hers, for that? For a bag of bones with beady eyes?

He approached them. Ron felt uncomfortable, he had seen those eyes and the angry hair before, make that two head fulls of very angry locks. He wanted to lower his head in this wizard's presence, Ginny was already in a deep curtsy taught by Molly as the wife of a Lord.

It was all common place for the couple, it was something in their magic, even Muggle nobles did the same, it happened to Salazar, and to a few more if them like Prince, the Blacks, and, yes the Malfeu. Others just bowed to them, and some went on their knees, it was what it was.

Ron's eyes opened widely; the magic coming out this wizard younger than him was amazing and awe inspiring. He looked mad as hell, and the witch's anger seemed quiet, yet deadly.

"Is thy name the weasel?" His accent, the equivalent made by the translation charm, was clipped and what others perceived as stuffy.

"I beg your pardon, the last name is Weasley," Ginny answered haughtily.

Griggindor's head turned as if he were a bird of prey, "Who talked to thee?"

His eyes scared her, yet, she retorted, "I am Lady Potter."

"A Lady," he appraised with a slightly raised eyebrow, and pointed to her necklace, "indeed, and what fool would put pearls on a swine?"

He listened to the speech spoken around him, and invoked a speech spell; it would modify his vocabulary and adjust it to the new words.

Ginny turned bright red. Ron's wife had walked away avoiding the wizard.

"Weasel, I heard your talk about the dying lady, my daug, err, my sister. Yes, my sister, and you shall not take a grain of gold belonging to her." He grabbed his arm for a second, and what he saw inside, angered him beyond words.

He was readying to cast an Unforgivable on him, when Rowena came out the shadows and touched his hand.

They were all speechless, Hermione was well and had changed her hair, it looked good.

''I saw you minutes ago in bed, how? Are you going to a costume ball?" Ron asked.

His eyes shone with lust, she looked so hot tonight...no, he was no longer with her...his now wife was nothing compared to Hermione; what had he been thinking about? He looked at his wife's haughty, pinched face, and no curves, why was that? Ah, according to Ginny curves were out, rail thin was the thing. He was not convinced, and he decided that he would get her back. As his lover, yes, she was crazy for him.

He looked at her with knowing eyes, remembering his prick inside of her, and her face, not so long ago, naughty or in ecstasies, when had it all gone wrong and why? When he decided to listen to the Weasley witches. Why did he do it? Particularly after he had taken her from all the competition, even from Harry, Viktor, Mac Laggen, from all. Ah, aha, yeah, she was his. He smiled smugly.

"I asked how are you here and not in the bed, and are you going to a costume ball?"

"I don't know what you are saying," and softer, "Godr...stop that, put the wand away."

"You are our daughter to him, the swine, he is lusting after you, just as the insolent Weasel."

Her face, their daughter, her heart ached, "No fighting, we came to see her. "

"I am her half-sister, we were far, far away." And in a whisper, "Let's go and leave these creatures for later, there will be enough time to punish them."

Gryffindor still wanted to hurt this arse and his sister, they had destroyed their child's heart.

His fault for not having the guts to leave Gurundia the shrew, he'd regretted every time that he'd tupped her; he'd been unable to recognize all the potions hidden in Helga's delicious cooking. Her children were no better, weak like her. Helga was at fault for forcing the marriage…no, not Helga, it was he who had made the choice... Hopefully, Rowena would one day accept him back into her arms and onto her bed. He'd missed her every day of every year; and couldn't wait to be in her good graces.

They both turned around, but Gryffindor stopped and faced Ron, he looked at him with contempt, "Thanks to our Lord above that she is no longer with a weasel, or a relative of the beer wench." He said rather loud. And Rowena covered her mouth to hide her smile.

Ron was to answer and found his voice gone, Ginny has just made the same discovery. For neither would be able to speak, write, or communicate in any way, for 21 weeks, an arbitrary number, and their magic would be gone for 365 days. And that was the beginning, more would come, he would think about it. Realistically, it wouldn't be a good idea, a couple days would be enough, maybe. As for their magic, let it be quirky and unpredictable, yes, that was better.

**Hermione**

They both stood at the door, impressed by the advanced healing in place. Their daughter was connected to incredible machines. They have found her.

Their baby, emotion shook them, they started to run to her when they saw three large wizards sitting keeping vigil around her. They were guarding their daughter, three fierce knights protecting her. Each one of them held their wands, ready to use it if they deemed it necessary.


	4. Deadly Mistakes

 

Last time Rowena and Gryffindor had entered their daughter's room. Harry, Draco, and Viktor, sat around her.

**THE PARENTS**

A FATHER'S CARE

 

Harry had told Viktor and Draco about her blood purity, a boon for Draco whose marriage was in shambles, and his parents wanted it dissolved.

Lucius became suspicious of his daughter-in-law and had her investigated. Astoria was Flint's lover; it'd started within a few months after she'd married Draco. A divorce was under way.

Seemingly, Flint kept a harem, hard to believe with his looks. They had group sex with others who claimed they practiced a magical brand of sex, one that some called orgies.

Orgies was the right name because they were just that. They knew because had seen pensives.Thus, Hermione's pureblood and the possibilities, made his growing feelings more attainable.

Presently, Draco was trying to figure out if the ideas running thru his brain could be right; if so Lucius would be static. He liked her well enough and could grow to love her, the attraction was there and even more. Mostly, she was his best friend.

Viktor knew about the founders and was conflicted, what if? No matter, he had waited for her for 20 years now, and he was going to have her. He could have taken her when she was 15, if not for his parents. He should have. So this time she was his, he needed her to help him heal his tortured soul. He wanted her goodness around him, to help him forget.

Harry's mouth was open, it all made sense, but how? He wasn't sure, perhaps they were time travelers. That made sense, and he fell on his knees, "My Lady, my Lord, we are honored to have you here."

Godric heard him and realized the possible implications of their runaway tongues. Perhaps, this could work out for them.

He wanted his daughter protected, and he remembered that Salazar had offered Rowena a triad since day one. It had appealed to Godric, who thought it would offer more protectors for his beloved.

Rowena felt nothing for Salazar, or so he told himself. Besides Helga was opposed, and when he had messed up, he poisoned Rowena's mind. He did it out jealousy, if he couldn't have her, neither would Salazar.

Triads or more were not out the question, she had never been opposed to a powerful witch being a spouse to many. It benefited their lands, their people and all those around it.

The powerful witch's children fathered by each, became heirs to the father's houses. Such unions were not uncommon in big houses like the Malfeu's.

There were magical ways to share pleasure, ways that many started to consider dark due to Helga's influence. Helga who wanted both Godric and Salazar and wasn’t going to make it possible for Rowena.

Rowena's magic was great and many wizards such as Prince, Salazar, the Blacks, Malfeu, Smith, and several Norman lords offered for her; some because they wanted powerful children from the union.

When Helga found out, she rallied other Lords in the school council and made it forbidden for the heads of Hogwarts Houses’ heads to be in such a union.

Subsequently, she started to convince others that the practices which made those unions possible, such as shared pleasure, were indecent and dark.

Now that he knew better, he wanted more than one wizard for her, to protect her against others and within their own union. He had been wrong.

So with that on mind, he scanned the wizards. He was a natural and had no name for it, it wasn't Legilimens he just did it; he could hear thoughts and lightly and selectively read others without walking inside their memories.

The Slav was mulling the words he just heard, but he didn't know yet. He'd loved their daughter since she had barely reached womanhood, no longer after her first-blood. His love was all for her, but his soul was tainted, as bad or worse than Malf...they called him Malfoy, whatever. The big wizard Krum had been married and had recently lost his wife, whom he hadn’t loved.

He wasn't sure about him because he was cruel. Salazar was dark but not cruel never that. But wait, Krum was a fierce warrior and never cruel to his kin…He had never loved anyone but Hermione, not his wife, nor any other witches, she was and had been the one.

Malfoy was what? Godric saw how Malfoy feelings had changed; however, whatever he was or would be to their daughter wasn't important, the problem is that he had realized who they were.

He had a powerful father, the Lucius wizard their grandchildren had mentioned. He might not be a good allegiance. It was time to act, for now.

Hence, he erased Malfoy's memory of their unwise comments, leaving him confused. He left their memories on Krum, but somehow muddled. The verdict was still open on him, on both, he would later see. What he could see is that Malfoy was a loyal friend.

Now, the trouble maker's descendant, the one with the emerald eyes, Potter was the name. He loved her without reservations, was it filial or the love for his witch? He wasn't sure.

This was bad, he was married to the beer wench but why? Not his concern, it appeared that it was over. Hmm, he would help; no matter if he were half a snake, and his soul was deeply scarred. And…he had died and came back, hmm, interesting.

He had been sharing his thoughts with Rowena, thus they compelled the first two wizards to leave the room and talked to Harry.

In less than a day they'd made the potion and gave it to Hermione. Her eyes fluttered and almost opened, but it only happened for a second.

Her body temperature started to cool immediately; they were certain that it had worked. For now, it had work, yet they had made a deadly mistake.

The date was 11 May 2014. Day by day her health was returning yet the curse remained, and she wouldn't wake up.

She must had a mark in her body; by now they were sure that was the case, but where? And then was the matter of her dampened magic. That could wait.

Fortunately, they didn't see the glow of the not so hidden mark when the potion was administered.

The final curse was fully activated and nothing short of Salazar willing to do what was required, or in lieu of it a miracle, or she was dead.

There was, however, another possibility, to find the mark and learn how to remove it before the decline started, or before they accelerated it course.

Unknown to them, the love of those around her was keeping her alive ; it would take days, or maybe weeks before the fast decline would begin; and when that happened it would go fast. Unless the final trigger was activated and at that point, it would take a few hours.

26 May 2014

Closing Doors - Harry

Hermione was still unconscious but no longer dying. Everyone believed Rowena and Godric's story, well nearly everyone.

The Malfoy wizard and his father became a fixture at Mungo's. Lucius, the father, watched them with hawk's eyes, he had never seen such magic power, ever.

Narcissa came by once in a while, the Lestrange had never bounced back from their days with Bellatrix, and the Malfoy had become their caretakers. Lucius still hoped to find a cure to fix them, he loved them as his brothers. Maybe the new comers could help.

Bellatrix who had done so much harm, but Narcissa still loved and mourned much to Lucius's dismay. He didn’t trust his wife, sometimes he wondered if she had joined Bella in her misdeeds. Rabastan always seemed afraid of her. He wondered.

Lucius wanted to secure Hermione for Draco, they had been appraised of her blood status. He wanted Hermione for his son because Lucius always wanted to be at the top of the food chain; and he knew that her parents were something special.

He didn't know that Narcissa was fearful that Hermione would remember her standing near her while she was being torture; she had laughed and egged her sister. He didn’t know, but he was wary of her.

The moment she heard of her mighty parents and of Lucius' growing interest on securing a contract for Draco; she knew that Lucius would leave her if Hermione remembered. Not that she loved him, her beloved was dead. She had only loved one person, her sister, but she liked her position as Lady Malfoy.

What if he found out her participation on the Lestrange's tortures...he might. She hated that he had wards around the brothers since she wanted to erase those memories. She suspected that Lucius didn't trust her. She was right.

Krum was said to sleep on a chair; he was always there and still distrustful of the so-called parents. He slept with the wand on his hand, because he distrusted Ron and his sister, the later even more. He would kill anyone who'd dare to harm Hermione, she was his. He would clean up and eat when Harry was there.

Harry went to work, came daily, and had Angelina and Fleur help with Hugo. Kreacher'd refused to stay with Ginny, "I's no slave, Misses Grangy said we be free. I works for the Black, and she's not one."

He took the other elves with him, except the one who helped with the children. Ginny couldn't find anyone to help, Kreecher had made sure of it, and she had tried to talk to Harry.  
  
So she told him "I need house elves. How can I continue my work and social life, do the house work and take care of the children?"

At this, he had asked her to leave, his reception had been chilly at best. Just a few days before James had told him a few tidbits that had made him less than happy.

"I have nothing to say. But since you are here; if come summer the children are a problem, they can come and stay with me. By the way, you can stay at the house as long as the children are with you. I have already separated the vaults. Younhave all your work earnings, a portion of the Potter vaults, but none of the Black..." She raised her hand to interrupt him.

"No, don't interrupt me. Teddy wants to go to the University and vaults are being set for him and the children. Yes, Teddy, he is my son whether you like it or not, and he is nearly officially adopted, they all get equal parts."

Ginny was fuming, her hand was on the wand. He saw it, and was ready himself.

"Moreover, I've always made sure that he is raised and treated like my son since day one. And yes, I ignored you since then. He had the same than my other children. He calls me father. When he is out of school, he is moving in with me."

At this she looked murderous, she'd had suspected it by looking at Teddy's robes. He dared her to say something.

"Kreecher has already moved the Potter and Black jewelry, yes, the rings as well, to the vault. You knew that they belonged to my family. My solicitor will be contacting you probably today. You need to know, I am dissolving this union and from now on, you go through him."

He dismissed her complaints with a wave of his hand. She was furious.

"Expect the final notice within a week. By the way, I will be fighting for the children. You should know that I won't stay with someone like you; you who plotted against my only other family besides my children, all of them. Hermione was and is my family, even if you’ve tried to break me apart from her. Be well."

He asked her to leave his office as soon as he finished.  
She raised her voice, "It is all about that bloody nasty witch! Always preferring them, she and the filthy dangerous werewolf. Were you getting between her dirty legs? Again? I know who took her first. I hope that ugly dirty slag dies, that she never gets bet…"

Percy who was at the door, came in and took her by the arm, practically dragging her to the door, "Ginny, before you say another word against my boss, while you are here at the MoM, I strongly advise you to close your mouth and to be quiet; you wishing her demise is considered treason."

"You are exaggerating."

"No, I am not. She is the MoM now. No, don't shake your head, she was elected, therefore, your words constitute a high offense. Yes, your words are dangerous. You know what? Stay away from me and my family, effective now. As of today, you are no longer my sister."

Percy warned her, and Harry nodded.

"You all will regret it, " she told both before Percy could close the door. The first of many to close in the future

Founder's Time  
He talked to his Basilisk-like in Serpentorium as was his custom. He needed a trusted ear to vent his frustration. Also a way nobody would understand if they overheard. "I need to investigate throughout the years, it might not be an easy task. I need to make sure the daughter is killed, so Rowena will not want to stay, and come back. And then I can deal with Godric."

The Vortex looked at him with condescension, and, tsk, tsk... The human had thrown It a gauntlet, and he would live to bitterly regret his wishes. This time It would forgo its bite of soul, Salazar's soul might cause indigestion; perhaps later, when it was properly cured and brined, and further seasoned with despair and regret. Yes, pain might tenderize the soul already turning into an old leather shoe, to quote the human's earlier remarks.

After he finished their chat, he fed his friend who was already a modified Basilisk. He no longer had deadly eyes, not after he had nearly killed a student while chasing a rodent. Instead, he changed it with powers safer to humans. And once Anok was fed, he put him away for easier carrying.

After much deliberation and quick calculations, he decided on date that would take him to the approximate time when the babe would have arrived at. All along, he had a strange feeling that he had done something bad; but he dismissed it and continued. He wishe that he had not send the homing device to deliver the curse and had used it to do the job himself. In any case, the mark would help him once he was close to it.

He based his calculations on the vortex's open streams and their relative lengths; and remembered that he would need to restrict his visits to around 36 hours at each stop; and the time between hops had to be at least 15 days long. Otherwise, he would become displaced, and he didn't have freedom to indulge. Besides he knew that the vortex was alive in its own manner, and the longer you used it the more you became its.

Finally, he was ready. He packed all he would need, weapons, scrolls, books, rare ingredients he might need, several bags of gold bullion, stones, gems, shrunk it all, secured, and was ready to go.

He started on 19 of September 1888, but neither the babe, nor the stream's (travel lines) end was near. He decided he was too far away and by trial and error, and with each hop he got closer and closer.

He liked Hogwarts but knew to stay away from their rooms. He knew the danger of the portraits and assumed there were some of him.

He took the time to learn and bought books and figured out how to get Galleons. He opened vaults, bought land, and used each hopt wisely. He learned that the Muggles were dangerous and he learned never to stay in Hogwarts but for a spell. He felt closer and closer, and by looking at the color of their stream, he noticed the more years he advanced, his and his friends' streams came closer and closer, but it also the distances separating them, shortened faster and faster with each time hop, or every time he jumped time. In his estimation their times were nearly sync. Finally he saw the year and time of their, his friends entry point, give or take a few minutes, he had found them. He adjusted the time for 9 May 1998 and entered the vortex to continue his travel on his own path.

Each set of travelers created a path on the vortex marked by a colored light stream. The light path started on the travelers real time entry point, and it would end at their last use. Theirs, the babe's, his, and his friends were the ones greener in color.

It was as if one was watching a moving drawing or a map of their time hops. And he knew and learned morehow to read the symbols on the small dials in order to set the dates.

The dates could only changed by those with enough magic to do so, had acccess to the stone, and knew the commands. He was an expert, but he had only used it once before before now. His knowledge was all based on his studies, and was both imcomplete and not always accurate, and he was missing many pages. Hence, he was learning more as he went and dutifully recorded his travel findings.

He was given the stone by an old hermit during his travels, for reasons unknown. The only warning was, "It is sentient so be mindful. It craves young life not for killing; and it seems to like to toy with lesser beings. Be careful, It wanted you to find me. This wasn't a chance encounter. " And along with the stone he received several scrolls. The hermit's cave had vanished when he woke up the next day.

9 May 1998- Salazar

He jumped into the open vortex and saw the lights moving fast, all around him; something was different, their streams had merged temporarily. When he arrived he saw the lights flickered and felt their presence, he had found them. "They were here just seconds before," he exclaimed. No sooner he said it that an explosion rocked Hogwarts, and consequently he Apparated at the explosion's location.

The vortex had timed it just right. It couldn't interfere per say, but it could make adjustments, and It readied for the incoming drama. It'd loved to teach him a lesson.

First thing he saw was a younger Rowena dueling so gracefully that he was enthralled, all his senses were engaged. She also had Godric's agilty and grace, and a warrior witch like one he had never seen before; thus he made a decision and adjusted his robes to look like the others, he expanded his broom and joined the fight.On whose side? On his side, to watch her back; and he barely noticed anyone else but her.

She wore wizard's garments, form fitting, what a beauty he thought. He caught her eye a few times after deflecting killing curses from her; her smile captivated him and he smiled back.

He had read about dental hygiene and care, and he now had an smile that made a favorable impression. She would later dream about a wizard who was a sent-dark-angel, his flowing long hair down his waist, nearly white, with green and silver streams. She was the only one who really saw him, and no one else had a recollection of him.

Then he saw the scaly monster, a Gaunt, and he voided his stomach's content. He hid in the shadows and screamed. "Noooo," this thing was his future, and he had the nasty snake. She was a killer, a human flesh eater, not one of his smart pets, what was going on? Was this his doing? Was this war over his Pureblood theories? And he hoped not.

Ah, another with his blood. He saw Harry die, and how a piece of the scaly monster emerged came out the valiant wizard.

It was all his fault, he had written a study of horcruxes; after he had found the buried scrolls which reeked of dark, evil magic; and he knew that he shouldn't have done it. And he wondered if he had caused all this hatred and the damage to his beloved Hogwarts.

He finally recognized the young wizard, with the emerald eyes, the Potter; and who did he see, the weasel, had he come through the Vortex? He guessed not. No, he had kissed his Rowena, no, that wouldn't do.

And at that moment he realized that he might have already killed her, and his heart hurt. That was the feeling haunting him since the day she was born, the voice calling him, the feeling that he had done something wrong, he had.

Vortex couldn't but agree. There was a small snag, when he tried to see her future, it was nearly impossible, blocked to him, or at least beyond a point. Probably a wrinkle, but why?

Salazar saw an abysm open in front of him; he put a hand on his chest, his heart hurt. He’d realized that this was the feeling haunting him since the day she was born, the impression he had done something wrong, he had.

He went by the Forest and screamed until he was hoarse. What had he done? He had his own answer; he'd killed his future.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Loving Thy Enemy**

**May 2014**  
**Godric G. and Rowena**

They knew that between the three knights, Godric's name for the three wizards, she was protected when they were not there at Mungo's.

They were settling at Hermione's home, and had brought their pets, and the house-elves to stay at Harry's. The elves loved all the nooks and crannies to set their home. They love all the exotic packaged food, the looks but not the flavors.

Kreecher was happy to make their acquaintance and was in awe of their magic; he exuded charm which made Harry laugh, *the snobbish elf,* he thought.

Hugo was at Angelina's since all the adults were busy taking care of his mother, but most of his time was spent was either at his Muggle school it at Hogwarts. The later was possible since Neville considering the situation, frequently allowed him to stay with Rose.

The children were losing hope, and decided to ask their grandparents to take them if something should happen to their mom, "Because we would never, ever want to stay with Ron."

Needless to say they agreed, knowing this time was their home.

** **Salazar**  
**1998-2014****

He helped with the fallen, his heart broke at seeing the lost of magical children. By day's end he was aghast thinking about a School Master who had used his students to fight a war; although his greatest regret, was to be at fault for what he had witnessed today. He was sure of his influence on today's events.

Finally he used glamour to go and find the witch's name, it was Hermione.

As the time went by, he stayed 36 hours every 30 days or so, as he travelled the stream, always advancing; and he was becoming obsessed with her. But because of Rowena and Godric, he could not anchor to a given year, and the fear of having already killed her, worsened.

He was afraid of his growing feelings; but he still followed her and tried to find her every time. He was always making calculations to see if he were getting closer.

Salazar, still not totally tainted with darkness, was like Godric, more than a handsome wizard, his blond Asturian and Visigodo (Germanic) roots made his features strong yet striking. He had trimmed his beard and then he decided to have a clean face, for her, for a while. Witches noticed him, but he was also oblivious.

It wasn't long and before he knew it, she was all that was on his mind; Rowena all but forgotten. And the pain hit him, he cared for Hermione, more than for anyone ever before; mercies, maybe he had killed her in the not so far future, and he now had a most hated enemy, himself.

He remembered the day when he had sent the curse, and he wished he could go back and stop himself but such thing wasn't possible; especially knowing that you could enter each time-line only once. If he were to stop her from dying, it had to be during this time line.

He needed to get to her, before she died. He imagined his former best friends had figured the blood curse, and they would be lured in believing they were on the right track.

He hoped they hadn't done it, because if so, the days counted, and he worried all the time. The removal of the curse without the mark's removal was not only worthless, but it would accelerate her demise.

The same was true for the inverse, either would activate the curse and would result on her eventual death. One without the other, yielded the same result, faster death.

What he had done? The arrogant, vengeful fool that he was, had activated her certain demise; he basically had killed an innocent. Without removing the mark on time, it was hopeless, and the thought was driving him mad.

He was coming to a terrible knowledge, Rowena was lust, and the daughter was the elusive feeling, the one that he had always thought was a lie.

The more he learned about her, the more he admired her. He knew it, he knew what he felt. Whenever he saw her face, it would warm up his heart. Her body kept his cock hard and aching for her. He needed her, he needed to stop the sand falling through the hour glass.

Time was important, but if he could arrive before the removal of the blood curse, he could save her.

The problem was that he had no idea when, and you couldn't go back, only forward in time, or to the year one left from.

In relative time, if she died from the curse, he would never reach her, and there was a relation from the time they left and his exit.

The vortex was complex, and he had yet to learn it all, there were areas where he had been wrong, and he couldn't make shorter hops; basically, he was in a bind.

If he'd enter too late she would be dead, thus he had to time it at either exactly the time they arrived, or just a little after, but without knowing how fast was the curse acting, determining the time window was nearly impossible.

He hoped for a clue, when, when had they come in? What year? What day?

Meantime, he followed days of her life, going in small increment of weeks, two weeks was the minimum, fewer days were impossible because the margin of error was too large, and he could end up years in the future, as it had happened before at the start of his journey along time.

He no longer knew which of his assumptions were right, and which were wrong. He bought new science books, maths, and advanced studies in many fields and used accelerated learning charms.

He learned everything applicable and continued making calculations. When he wasn't learning to better understand the way to estimate the streams behavior, he was trying to see her and to learn about her.

He made it a point to see her dueling, it was wondrous; and her graceful form and warrior prowess made his hunger grow.

A few times she had looked at him, or on his direction, while he sat on the spectator benches at a sports arena, as they called it, where they dueled.

His desire had raised to a fever pitch, and for the first time ever, he brought himself to spill his seed, daily. The need consumed him, and all he could do was close his eyes and imagine her hands touching him. 

He would imagine that he was with her as he had seen her parents, and would scream her name when he came; all the while, wishing that it was her hand around his cock.

When she'd win the duels, she would graciously accept the ovations from those who came. Every time she had smiled at him. He was always frozen staring at her; one time she winked, and his heart stopped.

He guessed she'd recognized the stoic watcher throughout the years. Carelessly, he hadn't altered his p, and in this future time magical people aged faster because their magic was weaker.

Two years she wasn't there. He still didn't know where she lived, and by asking he found out she was pregnant. She had married but to whom?

Since the streams were still too far apart, he made a jump of several months during her pregnancies, he wanted to have the chance to see her.

He finally found her, but he could never stay longer than 36 hours or he would become anchored; and he would no longer be able to move forward in time.

He wanted to meet her but couldn't risk it, he might not to want to move forward, and he would doom her.

He believed that the husband was the scarred wizard, but it couldn't be. He was married to the Veela. All the wizards that came to the duels had wives. Besides that wizard loved the witch as a sister.

For the next years he followed her, usually 30 day hops since the streams were too far from each other. And he knew that time was running out and was relative, but how to guess?

Rowena and Godric's hop out Hogwarts was a fluke, but when in the future have they landed? He guessed in 10 years or more; it was getting easier to estimate now, since he could compare the stream lengths, and could see them coming closer to finally intersect and sync with his.

Meanwhile, the vortex observed him and saw a positive change. It liked the Muggle learning books and applied the new knowledge to improve the streams' behavior, making the playing more interesting.

Until now, the being in the stone had resided in the distant and this was a chance to grow. It had some ideas, and this time line was exciting.

The vortex deemed that the proud wizard hadn't suffered enough and was just starting to reap his dues. Maybe just maybe he would be worthy.

Of course, the Vortex now had another issue to consider, its own growing interest on the witch. It was an interesting development. In his long life others were of little interest to Vortex. He was too self-involved, or was until now.

In order to follow Hermione, Salazar had to learn the Floo. Two years later, he finally saw her husband; it was him, the copy of the weasel, the one she had kissed. Weasel was his earned name, a servant and the killer of Anok's older bother.

It was insufferable and made him rage, a noble witch tied to the slime; it sickened him. Ron was the name of the undeserving rat.

He went by Ron's place of work. A strange shop with exploding powders for jester's tricks, ingenious, but not the weasel's work, the work of the one with the happy ghost.

It was the ghost of his dead twin, who greeted him whenever he came in the shop. And he had actually made him smile with his antics, putting his ghostly hands around his ratty brother and 'strangling' him.

Once he'd told him how he had died at the battle. And Salazar told him that maybe he would later try to warn him before it happened. It was a deal, if it could happen. He wasn't sure, but he thought it possible. He would think about it later.

Salazar always wore glamours when he came, and saw how the weasel took lovers. The dead twin always looked at the weasel with disapproval and would pull out his wand.

The ghost wanted to hurt his traitorous bother who took his lovers to a back room, or to the attic. Lately, he was with a pinched-face-skinny-broom of a witch, what an imbecile.

He was in the shop spying on Ron, and now, he knew that the witch's sadness was tied to him. It worried him because if she were unhappy, the curse would end her in days, not in weeks, and he needed time.

One day, she came in the shop while her husband was having a tryst. The other twin made excuses for his wayward brother, but the witch knew something was up. She was uneasy and looked sadder than ever.

With a wandless gesture, not to call undue attention, he sent Ron a sharp pain in his bollocks, which made him scream and pull out the other witch.

The ghost fell backwards roaring with laughter, but, "George isn't that Ron screaming, I thought he was gone for the day."

George, the twin, paled. This was when Salazar saw his folly, because the idiot kept hollering instead of using his wand to heal.

The lover came running down the steps from the attic room, in a state of dishevel. "Please come and help, something is wrong with…"

Salazar silenced her, but the damage was done. His Hermione ran away; her face was a death mask. He heard the brother's words, before he also left, "This is a shop, never here again. Let him die for all I care…"

And he knew that he was getting close, he saw the time lines and felt it.

He observed her become sadder and sadder, and longed to console her. He was afraid, more than ever before.

When he consulted the vortex, he noticed the thread that he was following, changed colors every week. The thread was no longer green, but a stronger red. It meant that he was coming to the anchored point, to the time when his friends had landed.

He deliberated and finally decided to take a chance. He knew where she ate lunch. So he got ready and dressed carefully.

The idea of being with her, had his body out control; he could actually feel his body covering hers. He remembered Godric and Rowena by the pond, thus in his mind, it was him with Hermione instead of his friends.  
  
He wanted to smell her body, to feel her skin on his. He wanted her more than anything else in the entire world.  
  
He went by a hair wizard, washed and conditioned his hair; and instead of a clean face, he left a short beard; they also cleaned and trimmed his nails.

He bought expensive new robes, brew a unique fragrance, and was about to lose courage; thus, he picked up his pet Anok to calm himself, readied it, and left.

 ****Hermione**  
**January 2014*** *

She saw a wizard with a dark aura. Normally she would have ignored him, yet there was a longing about him that appealed to her.

Although there was something so familiar, she just didn't know what. He smiled, and she smiled back.

His heart was on his throat.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Last days of January 2014**

She saw wizard with the dark aura, yet there was a longing that appealed to her. There was something so familiar and she just didn’t know what. He smiled and she smiled back.

His heart was on his throat, she smiled when he was nearly at her table.

She was sure that she had seen him before but couldn’t place him. He was certainly hot, all witches had their eyes on him. Tall, lean, wide shoulders, a sleek predator, she thought. His long to mid back hair was blond white, with, she could swear intentional, green and silver streams of color making him eye catching; he wore neatly tied with a leather strip.

He was dressed a bit like Lucius which nearly made her giggle; overdressed in velvets with fur trimmings and a wide belt with silver plates with a wand halter. He even had a large silver brooch studded with large gems. The hooded outer cape caused her to pause, it reminded of something.

Whatever, she thought, she could use a friendly face. This day she was a bit sad thanks to Ron, who had been particularly mean this morning.

_She remembered, “You need to lose some of the fat you carry since Hugo. It is unfashionable, just look how much better the clothes look on Ginny. And about your Muggle clothes, get some advice from Ginny for the MoM ball. I don’t want to be embarrassed.”_

_Hugo of all people had heard him, “Father, you are wrong, all my friends’ fathers ask about her and say how lucky you are. And the mothers want to know where she buys her robes.” He paused to hug his mother._

_“Mom you aren’t fat. I hear wizards saying you are beautiful and how you look like you so young. Rose told me that many wizards, well all wizards cut every picture of her and have them in their rooms.”_

_Hugo stood straight looking at his father disapprovingly. He often made disparaging comments about his dad, but not as bad as Rose's, whose dislike for him bordered in animosity. She no longer called him Dad, she called him Ron._

_Afterwards, he called her into the room, “Mother is right, you are setting my children against me, why involve the children? Fight your battles alone, or you will be sorry. Mother was right, you are a manipulative mu…err, Muggleborn, “ he corrected but the damage was done._

_Your blood isn’t the same which is the reason you cannot understand our ways. By the way your superior ways are off putting. No, I shouldn’t have married you, and I stand by my words, look at you, just look.“_

_“Do you even have one opinion that is yours. It is always Ginny said, Mom said. What has happened to us, what happened?”_

_“It is you, you have let yourself go. And you think you are the best in this marriage, you aren’t. I must have been blind when I married you. And for pity’s sake do something with that hair, it is a mess.“_

_Hugo was just outside so she let him go . When he left Hugo came to hug her, “I wish that he wasn’t my father, both Rose and I feel that way. “Mommy, lets go away, far, so far where he will never finds us.”_

_This day, she hadn’t found the words to defend Ron. How could she? Not after finding signs that he was her old friend, but didn’t want to get the other Weasley involved. Luna was too busy, and Ron was their friend. She had to be careful what she said around Draco, there was enough bad blood between Ron and he._

She was thinking of Owling Viktor, the one who had loved her and still did. He wanted her to give him a chance now that he was alone, or at least not yet married. Moreover, he loved her without condition and sent her small gifts and messages daily, maybe she should owl him, as a friend.

She just felt that her life was falling apart, and she didn’t know why.

Life was so gloomy but for her children, so when the hot stranger smiled, she welcomed his presence.

“May I sit here?” Salazar asked respectfully, his speech trained almost as if he were a foreigner.

She had seen him before, she was sure but where?

“Pardon me, I aske…”

“Ah, please, I was gathering wool.”

“Excuse me?” He didn’t see wool; ah, it must be a new expression, his vocabulary still needed more work.

“I see, you aren’t from around here; it is an expression meaning I was distracted.”

“Ah, I see.” And he truly smiled, and his face transformed. He was, beautiful in a classic way. And the smile did something to her, a fluttering in her lower abdomen, a slight frisson of desire.

“No, I am not from around here, you could say from very far away,” and he changed his tone to a softer one. His stomach was in knots, and how he wished to be better around witches, like the Blacks, or Godric for that matter.

“I couldn’t help but noticed that you could use someone to talk to, if I may be so forward,” he asked shyly.

She smiled so radiantly that it went straight to his groin. Immediately, he was hard as stone; his cock throbbed against his belly, gods he wanted to be sunk in her, deep to his bollocks. Her proximity was enveloping him in a cloud. She used a floral scent, and her body was so clean. It was the most exquisite fragrance he had ever smelled.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and wished he could remove the accursed mark. It wasn’t possible, it worked both ways; and he would trigger the deadly curse without the freely given blood potion from both parents. He wished, oh, how he wished that he hadn’t done it.

When had he send he first curse thru the vortex? The times were not in sync and the curse was not yet active, he could see that.

He bitterly regretted his childish revenge; had she stayed on his time, he knew they would be married, and with her magic she could have other husbands . If she had other husbands they would have killed the weasel by now.

Hell with Helga, he would want her protected when he wasn’t around. He finally quit brooding and sat with her.

The talked for maybe 20 minutes about all sort of subjects; she fascinated him. They introduced each other, and he claimed his name to be Lazarus D. Temp, and that his friends called him Sal; it was close as he could get to his name.

She looked at the snake bracelet he wore; it gave her chills, and he duly noticed.

“Are you afraid of snakes? Many are quite useful. Good to get rid of vermin,” and he smiled wickedly. He’d meant her underserving husband, but he needed to keep his distance. No killing unless your life was in peril.

“Is that so? My experience thus far…hmm, surely you have heard of Voldemort,” her eyes were searching, “Sorry, but your bracelet looks so much like his fiendish pet.”

It made him angry, he’d come from his lineage, and he had turned Anok’s kin into giants and assassins. He’d read about all the dark deeds using the snake.

In one hour’s time, she’d confided in a stranger. And now, when anger clouded his mind, he decided that it wasn’t good to listen to the his inner need, to go and kill all those who had hurt her so much.

Moreover, he wanted to go to another timeline and kill Voldemort to stop him.

Her words soothed him once that he decided to listen, and every second that passed, he saw his foolishness. Had she grown around him, the feeling that she had been meant for him intensified.

Now, he was certain and could see the magic threads he had seen around Godric and Rowena. He thought the only for him was Rowena, how wrong he had been, he was a jester and a fool that instead of seeing the light, he had probably already killed the one for him, Hermione. He again remembered the feeling of wrongness when he had set the newborn next to the Vortex, so many mistakes.

“It was a pleasure talking to you, but I must be back to work,” Hermione readied to leave.

“Allow me to pay, after all you kept me more entertained than I can remember, “ he offered. As he had to restrain himself, whereas he wanted to take her with him in hope of thwarting the curse from reaching her, he knew that was futile.

She graciously accepted. After all, he looked so adorably shy that she couldn’t deny him.

“I know you could consider it forward, just...err, if you would allow me to take you tonight, just for a friendly dinner?” His hands were sweaty while waiting for her response.

She had never strayed but she was strangely attracted to him. His formal speech was charming and put her at ease. It was just a dinner, Ron was leaving to accompany. Ginny to a Quidditch tournament, and she wasn’t invited but the children were, Harry had to work, and she no longer felt hurt.

Salazar wished for more days but he had less tan one day and didn’t think this was the time, but fear was taking a hold of him.

Besides his stash of scrolls, he’d read books about the human body, medicine, hygiene, clothing, eating trends, social habits, and even care of teeth. He didn’t restrict his reading to magic books and studied Muggle books. He had used it to have a perfect smile and to blend without being too noticed. He avoiding reading history scrolls and books since he knew it limited the vortex.

He also tried to read everything that he could find about his time, but there was little written about their lives. Albeit he had seen one text book with his likeness, wicked and evil looking, mean old wizard, sour and dark. Nothing much about their lives but of their legacy.

He’d also read of the tortures that she had suffered under his kin, which further angered him, and all done on the account of blood purity. What idiots, there was nobody on these times with her blood purity.

He’d read about her days in Hogwarts, and read of her long friendship with the weasel since she was a child, and with the other wizard as well…ah the valiant warrior, so why hadn’t she wed him? They appeared well matched.

And why marry the weasel instead of the tall warrior she danced with when she looked like a princess, he had read all about it. He had observed and read much and knew those who had to pay, and those he could trust.

They dined on a establishment where he got to practice the sophisticated eating maneuvers that he’d practiced for months, and chose a restaurant that served cuts of beef, lamb grilled on an open fire, all seasoned with fragrant herbs and many other delights, but he couldn’t eat a bite.

This evening, she wore Muggle form fitting clothes, like those worn by many others. They were short, and her legs were covered with dark tights. He was only aware of her; she was with him, and he was having trouble concentrating. Too soon they were getting done, “Albeit is cold, with a warming charm we could walk. “

They walked along the Thames, so changed was this new world. He longed for his time, and mostly wished that he had not left such dark legacy. He had been by Hogwarts and had not entered the rooms. He knew that he would change something; moreover, you should never enter rooms where your likeness was visible.

While they walked, he reached for her hand, and she allowed it. The contact made his heart accelerate; he wanted her and was sure she could feel it. He caressed her pulse with his thumb and could feel her heart beating faster. Her hand was small and so very soft, like a baby’s.

After a while he was unable to walk, his prick was aching, contracting, pulsating with the rushes of blood, his seed dripping. Gods, he was more than ready to be inside her; he had never wanted anybody or anything like this. Desire made his body sensitive, he felt it all over.

They were no longer talking, his voice was thick and words were difficult to form.

Hermione felt light headed, her reaction to Lazarus was abnormal; it wasn’t her, and she wanted to be in his arms, never had she broken her promises, even a few times when she had been tempted, but this was more than her.

He turned her around, didn’t offer any explanations and went into the shadows of the gardens they had entered. She followed him, their arms now wrapped around each other's waists.

As soon as they were concealed by the shadows, he closed his arms around her, and rationality broke when he felt her lightly clad form next to his. His lips fell on hers like a bird of prey, his arousal took a hold of him.

Albeit he had seen kissing, he hadn’t done much of it himself. Tasting he had, but the art of kissing wasn’t from his time. It wasn’t a problem, her knowledge was vast, and he followed her lead; he was an adept student and wasn't ashamed to learn from those who knew best.

His body shuddered when her tongue went into his mouth,and groans escaped him as his lips chased hers. Their tongues meshed, he was loving her with his tongue as he wanted to do with his cock.

He caressed her tongue with his, keening his need; his tongue tasted her, the best of delicacies, her tongue caressed his, and his entire body clenched, his cock felt alive.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressed her body against his, and he grounded his hips against her. His hips moving as if he was inside her. He was about to come. His blood rushing was deafening him; she was a wood nymph, if that he was certain.

His hands roamed her body learning her along the elegant curve of her smaller firm breasts. Her nipples were tight beads, and he hungered for one in his mouth. How he wished to suckle at her breast like a babe, gods. He caressed her slender torso, the dip of her waist, and finally had his hands on her bottom, so he squeezed the cheeks he had long admired.

What was she doing? He wondered.

She had climbed on him, her legs were around his hips, and her wet warmth above his cock that weeped its seed for her. Through her light garments he could feel her channel, nearly penetrating her through the cloth. His cock’s broad head was right at her heat; if he were naked, he surely would be entering her. He moaned loudly not able to hide his need.

He held her bottom tightly against him in order to support her right above, and thrust his hips instinctively. Their mouths were all over the place, one hand aided by levitating her body, and the other caressing, squeezing her bum, her thighs. He had not gone all the way to her sex, moving his fingers until he touched her naked flesh, and, then, . he sought her warmth.

He wished to push in. The feeling of closeness after months of wanting, made his cock throb and his legs shake. His breathing was heavy and labored, how to ask?

She guided his hand over and inside her garments; his fingers reached and touched the warm slickness and gently opened her sex folds; he was about to free his cock and let it sink in.

The loneliness and pain of years had broken thru her defenses. He was an stranger, and she never would see again; ‘I’ll be gone come tomorrow morning,’ were his earlier words. He was ‘safe.’

"I must have you," he asked, "I know it is wrong, but would you consider it? Please,” he pressed his sex harder and moving his hips faster asked, “Can’t you feel my need? I need you more than breathing.”


	7. Doomed

"I must have you," he asked, "I know it is wrong, but would you consider it? Please,” he pressed his sex harder and moving his hips faster asked, “Can’t you feel my need? I need you more than breathing.”

Her legs were wrapped around his hips, his strong arms supporting her, aided with levitation.

He hid his face in her neck, breathing her, nuzzling his lips against her fragrant skin; his hips couldn't stop moving. There, a finger had found her channel; pleasure made him want to scream, so he bit her neck, it felt too good. His breath was very loud, coming in spurts.

He wanted to wait to be indoors...she was very wet; he could feel flutters around his finger; oh, to be inside her, with his cock, gods.

She put her finger to his lips, “Shh, don’t say anything." Her hips moved, helping him, and she wished their clothes gone, just a bit more, she thought. One hand on her bum, as his fingers moving had stopped all thoughts of others.

“Where are you staying?” Her voice breathy, her body trembling.

He’d paid for several years in a house for travelers they called a hotel. They looked at him as if he were crazy, but he didn’t want any questions when he arrived every couple of months, he was treated like royalty, and nobody asked any questions. Fresh fruits and other delicacies were always waiting, along with fine wines.

“Come,” and without a wand, he Apparated them into the room. She didn’t comment or questioned about not using a wand that would come later.

In the room, they fell into each other’s arms blinded with lust. Salazar felt an emotion he couldn’t grasp; he wanted what? Not sure of what, thus, he let her down, wanting to free his cock, finally. 

She tore at his robe, this was new for him. Sex was just a bit of touching, with him doing most of it; half undressing, penetration, climax, leave or go to sleep.

Of course, for him, sex was a physical release, but he had spied on Rowena and Godric, and their times were entirely something else. They were naked, and no part of their bodies went untouched; they loved with the mouth, hands, and body, front and back; some of their acts were forbidden and considered unnatural.

But, oh gods, how he’d wish to experience every act with them. That was when he offered a triad; he found watching most stimulating; he'd wanted what they had.

Now, he’d read, times had changed, and sex was an art. And seemingly, she was well versed as she was in many other areas; now he understood his former good friend, and he wanted what he had seen and more, with her.

She took off her robes, and his breathing stopped. She wore the most alluring garments he had ever seen. A minimal lacy cover over her breasts and sex, he could hear the sounds he made scared him, they were the cries of an animal in rut. His hand stretched to touch her.

She noticed his lazy, sensual look, his breathing, the desire for her, his animalistic sounds, the fervor in his touch, something she hadn’t seen since… ever; with this realization, liquid fire flowed out of her.

He stood just transfixed, in awe. She took off her bra slowly, teasing him, revealing her breasts, one by one.

At the sight of her buffed, glowing skin, her defined muscled body, her creamy breasts topped with light color nipples, he groaned; the sound made her want him, even more. He stood there, just watching.

She turned around, a bit shy, to pull down her knickers, and the view made him go for his cock, he opened his robe, undid the fasteners on his trousers, liberated it, and stroke it, _better that was better_.

Better until he moved in a trance, his hands reaching for her. He found out that the knickers were the cover over her wet sex.

He wanted more, and at seeing her naked back, and now her bum as she lowered her knickers, he lunged for her, arms around her.

As he went down on his knees, he bent and bit her bum, both cheeks, perhaps too hard. He couldn’t help it, he was no longer in control.

He licked her back, down and up, to the junction of her thighs, he was possessed. Her arousal scent drugged him, a lust potion. He was no longer human. He wanted to drink her, to feast on her.

She turned around, as if he were on fire and started to undress him.

"No, let me," his voice sounded odd; impatiently, he moved his hand, and with another wandless, his clothes fell on a heap, along with the small lacy cover that was half way down her thighs.

He pulled back and saw her sinuous body, so very alluring, but her sex, by Eros, it was trimmed…even that was perfect. Her arousal glistened on the outer folds, and he breathed deeply. This was new, and as in the book, she was wet. That was the slickness before.

“In thee, in,” his voice was but a whisper; yes, he just wanted in.

Hermione was looking as well, _my, oh my_ , his body was fit and powerful.

She traced her dry lips looking at him. He was gifted; his large darkened cock dripped and pulsed against his belly, she would say it was like Vicktor's, or what she remember from that short time with him.

She bent, stretched her hand, and as she had traced her lips, just with the finger tip, she traced his cock. His stomach muscles contracted, and he looked at her with wonder.

He was like Viktor but bigger. At the time she had been afraid that Viktor would hurt her, not now. Her own sex was ready for him. His chest was nearly hairless, and his hair was blond everywhere...

He looked well, tasty, thus she wanted to have him in her mouth, first. Lately Ron had complained; it was so outrageous. She remembered what she had thought it was a game. “ _Your desires are out of control, I am your husband, and, well, you make me feel uncomfortable. I’m not playing, I mean it._ " This was when Hermione knew for certain, Ron had someone else.

And yes, she liked oral gratification, both ways, thus she pulled him up and walked him to the bed.

He was enthralled, this day was pure magic. And now, was the nymph going to do? He found out soon enough.

After he was pushed onto the heavenly bed, she kneeled next to him then leaned and licked her way towards his sex, gods, what was she doing?

What a revelation, he had wondered if a witch would really do this voluntarily when he’d read about it.

Once again, he found out the second when her lips wrapped around his cock. She was keening her desire. He heard his loud groan, and his body arched, hips pushing into her mouth. He sent a silencing charm with his hands and hoped it worked, he was forgetting something, but so be it...

His cock felt better than good. Everything from his body writhing, his strange strangled words, his sounds of pleasure, his hand touching around her mouth encouraging, all about him, was healing her wounded soul.

And in her mind recesses she remembered and missed Viktor, who wasn't controlled with his desires; sadly at the time he had scared her with his wishes. No, she was no longer scared. Now, she wanted this stranger to die of the pleasure that she’s giving him.

Her lips were around his cock, sucking, her tongue working at the same time as he thrust into her mouth with abandonment. Old English and Gaelic, poured out his lips, but she didn’t hear, his reaction was enough for her.

His hands caressed her head, her face, urging her, his thrusts faster, deeper. He hoped that he wasn't hurting her. What now?  Her fingers were on his bollocks, massaging, and what were her fingers doing? Were they moving towards his arse? His hips lifted in response and his legs open wider, and she touched back and forth.

He sounded like a wild beast because the pleasure so was so intense. Her finger went higher, and he tensed. No, his seed was going to be spilled before he was inside _no, no_.

In a maybe rough move, he pulled her away and reversed her position. Much better, now it was his mouth kissing her body, exploring and learning, her skin was softer than a lamb’s skin.

He suckled her nipples as he had seen her parents do. She was a delicacy. He pressed his naked sex against her rhythmically, while her hands caressed wherever she could reach. His lips went lower, and the need to taste her sex surprised him.

He opened her legs, and she offered herself to him. Gods, since he had never really looked at a female’s private parts, seeing the wet folds was a sight he’d never forget. It was beautiful, a flower in bloom. He licked her sex a few times, he moaned, she was...not sure what. She had very little hair, so exquisite.

His fingers touched the protuberance he had read about, and lightly pressed on it as he’d read... one, two fingers went up her slick channel, and to his delighted amazement her body went taut.

Right then, he witnessed something he thought impossible…yes, yes, he felt around the finger inside her a witch’s ecstasy, he'd read the name and had also believed it a lie.

This was it, he climbed on top of her, his eyes on her face, glowing with affection and desire. Her tongue wetted her lips, and he could hear her hitched breath.

She wrapped her legs around him; she was puzzled about the feelings reflected on his face. Momentarily, she was nearly afraid of him.

Afraid for seconds, only until she felt his hot-heavy sex’s broad head clumsily searching for access, “Will Thou help me?”

She was narrow, and his patience was waning. It wasn’t until much later that she’d remember his lapses into old English.

Her small hand wrapped around to guide him. Hmm, he felt so hot, silky and was very wet; the feel of his blood pulsing made her moan and lift her hips higher. Her touch made his body shudder while his tongue traced paths on her neck, hungry for her.

His words sounded foreign to her, but she was immersed in a sensual reality, the only sounds filtering were his moans and cries. All her body became his tool, the nimble fingers used for incantations and potions, were giving her pleasure. His fingers went right over hers, wanting to follow the path and feel her body stretching for him.

His eyes wouldn’t open, he wanted to see but feeling had taken over his mind. In a slow tortured thrust he tried, she was small and he was large, too broad, it seemed an impossible task. Hermione was hesitating, it was hurting, but desire overwrote her concerns.

His body was wet with the effort, “Open witch, open more, I need thee, open wider, let me in, let me, I need thee around, don't close, let me," and he touched the point called ‘the clit’ again, in the manner indicated in the manual he had ‘borrowed’ at a seedy shop, too embarrassed to buy it.

It worked, another wave of pleasure rode her, and he was able to breach her. He stopped to just feel her slick, pulsating channel all around him, so tight. Paradise, this was it.

His mouth sought hers feverishly, biting, sucking, yet he wasn’t moving, rapt in the sensations. She squeezed him more with her muscles; it nearly hurt; his bollocks were against her; her fingers still around the base intensified the pleasure making his body arch.

“‘Agh,” he screamed, she was killing him. No matter, he just wanted the pleasure to be deep inside of her, of her warm live channel surrounding him. He wanted it to last.

With her feet around his bum, she urged him to move, wanting to feel more.

“Move,” she licked his neck and bit him.

“Lord what is this, what are you doing,” her fingers reached under his bollocks. He remembered about his pleasure points and moved to let her touch where she may, "Oh witch, my nymph, yes.”

His hair now framing his face fell over her, touching her body. He was a wild angel. His thrusts started rough and wild, all his strength centered in feeling more, his cock full of nerve endings combined with true love aphrodisiac was a rushing pleasure experience.

His heavy bollocks touched her with every thrust; he could hear the sounds her wet sex made with his cock, and both hands went around her breasts and squeezed. She was with him, it was all that mattered and just held on.

Hermione never had sex like this, he was acting like all this was new. He was being a bit rough and was much larger than she have thought, and still felt so... gods it felt good, so stretched that she felt impaled. His face a mask of lust, eyes heavy, lips open, she made him feel like this. He was beautiful in his passion and made her want to give him more.

The pressure around his cock was increasing, he wasn’t going to last. And what he hadn’t understood for weeks became clear to the evil dark wizard, he loved the one he was going to kill unless he could put and end to the curse.

He couldn't stop the pending climax, he wanted to last, but it came to soon; it moved along his spine, a snake of pleasure bitting its way, he moved faster and she went. The pressure increased, and he roared his pleasure.

The words couldn’t be held. Love, this was love, of the purest form, cracking the shell already hardened around him. He knew it, he understood, it was love.

"I love thee, love thee." He said over and over again between waves of pleasure.

His bollocks tightened and his seed rushed out of him. It was an explosion of pleasure inside her contracting sheath.The seed exploded out him and all went black.

Hermione was horrified at his love declaration. It had a sobering effect, and she wanted to run away. His hair had fallen out the string keeping it tied, and she remembered, for years, gods, he was the dark angel at the battle, he had not aged a day.

He was the wizard at the stands during dueling matches, the one with the hooded robe. She could now see his face during all the last years, his covered hair had confused her. This wasn't a casual encounter. Who was he? All she wanted was to be gone. Who was he? She kept asking herself.

Then she saw magic all around the suite, flying everywhere, what was this ? Color sparks flying everywhere, what was this? He was glowing, literary, and how did he know about her? She had the feeling that he wasn't of this word, he had said far away? Who could glow like this, what kind of magic was his? Was he a demon, no that wasn't it. With some regret, she reminded herself that she wasn't free, and he wanted much more than she could give him.

She waited until he was totally asleep, freed herself from his body trapping her, and dressed quietly. She was in such a hurry that she didn’t even clean the seed still dripping; she just wanted to leave.

When securing her shawl with a brooch, she pricked her finger and nearly yelped, but remembered to be silent and bent to look for it.

Something was telling her not to leave, a voice inside, maybe more of his power, “Stay, give him a chance..."

“No," she whispered and left, but before closing the door she dried the tears that wouldn't stop.

'Humans never know what is best. This was unexpected, what now?' The Time Vortex ruminated from the box where it was hidden. It wondered about the acts it had witnessed and was puzzled. It hadn’t seen this coming.

Salazar woke up and the sun was up, Anok was looking at him, _'she left_ ,' he spoke into Salazar's mind, ' _You'd not wake up. I would have stopped her if you had asked me too, so I did what I could, but she left.'_

Yes, she was long gone; the side of the bed was cold. And she had not said her goodbyes.

He'd scared her with his love declaration and he had made her go; he screamed in desperation, "No, no, no." His face sunk on her pillow breathing her in, and he shrunk all the bed linen, to keep her memory, to keep her scent. He found her lacy undergarments, they folded small, no need to shrink, and put them away.

The possibility he might never see her again loomed over him. The idea he had already killed her was chocking his breathing. The time was near; he could feel it and was running out time. He probably had exhausted his chances.

She was sad and unhappy, and his gut told him that her worm of a husband would be at the center of all; he would be her doom if he hurt her even more.

She wouldn't last months if her heart ache so much. How long? Maybe weeks, or even days, it would go fast. So his time would be limited.

The vortex still being controlled by him, didn't show them moving, and he could see that their streams were nearly touching. Yes, his friends had activated the curse, there was a darkening at the end. He knew this, think, think, meanwhile he put the shrunken linens on his face, he wanted her scent around him, "My beloved, what have I done?

Knowing that if she were dead before he could change the outcome, was going to destroy him.

Now, for the first time in his life, he questioned Dark magic, specifically some of the applications that he had used, such as curses and hexes, which by their inherent nature, were controlled by outside forces, and once unleashed, couldn’t be contained; thus their use should be judiciously administed.

The clock was running, presently, an hour of his time was one on theirs, or nearly so the closer he got to them. He needed to get there before she was gone. If she had 100 hours, each hour spent in his time counted. He needed to find her before 100 hours, before she was dead, and not only that, it had to happen between the time the last trigger was activated and the moment she died.

He thought of leaving a scroll for them, to be given to his friends, but it would never get to them, it didn't work like that, their time was moving ahead, it was a paradox; should he warn her, and do what? She would probably forget and would hate him as well.

The only way was do time hops of short duration. And make closer calculations. He wrote down and try to calculate the movement of time but was too excited. He was already on the time line, had to move fast but considering his limitations. When had they landed? _Please Creator don’t let the final trigger_ go.

Tremors went along his body and his hands shook. "You arrogant fool, you who thought to take what wasn't yours; to hurt your best friends by killing their child; to send death to an innocent, in order to secure her mother; what flawed logic...You are the abomination, the scaly monster, you have killed the only one for you. “ His voice was harsh and angry.

He dried the tears flowing freely; he suspected they were the first of many to come.

“Godric and Rowena would have loved her child's union with their once best friend, and instead I have hurt everyone, but most of all me and my love, my witch, my Hermione. I wish that I hadn’t done it, how I wish."

Same words of regret of many before and after him, worthless. "Think think, think." He didn't doubt it, he had outsmarted himself.


	8. Traitor

**The Traitor**

**REGRET**

Salazar woke up when the sun was up. Anok was looking at him, 'She left,' she told Salazar, 'You'd not wake up. I would have stopped her if you had asked me too, so I did what I could, but she left.' 

Indeed, she was long gone; the side of the bed was cold; she left and had not said her goodbyes. He'd scared her with his love declaration; he’d made her flee. He screamed in desperation, "No, no, no."

His face sunk on her pillow to breathe her in. Crazed with sorrow, he shrunk all the bed linen to keep her memory, to keep her scent. He found her lacy undergarments, they folded small, great, there was no need to shrink them, so he put them away.

The possibility that he might never see her again loomed over him. Maybe he had already killed her, this thought closed his throat, he was unable to breathe. The time was near; he could feel that he was running out time. He probably had exhausted his chances.

She was sad and unhappy, and his gut told him her worm of a husband would be at the center of all; her husband would be her doom by hurting her even more. She wouldn't last months if her heart ached so much. How long? Maybe weeks, or even days, it would go fast. He understood how limited his time was.

The Vortex still being controlled by him, didn't show any moving streams; the three streams were nearly touching. This meant that Godric and Rowena had activated the curse because the darkening at the streams’ end. He needed to act carefully, think, think, he urged himself. Meanwhile, he covered his face with the shrunken linens; he wanted her scent around him, "My beloved, what have I done?"

Knowing that she could be dead before he could change the outcome, was destroying him. Now, for the first time in his life, he questioned Dark magic. What if some of its applications such as curses and hexes, by their inherent nature were controlled by someone other than him. If he wasn’t in control, once unleashed, they couldn't be contained; thus, they should be used judiciously.

He thought of leaving a warning scroll for Godric and Rowena; placed somewhere they would find it, or leave it with somebody, but it would never get to them. No, it didn't work like that way because their time was moving ahead of his, it was a paradox. Or should he warn Hermione, and do what? She would probably forget, besides, she would hate him as well.

He looked again in all the scrolls he still had, trying to find a viable alternative, what could he do? He remembered, he found the reference but maybe no longer possible because she was weary of him.

The clock was running fast; an hour of his time was one on theirs, or nearly so the closer he got. He needed to get there before she was gone. If she had 100 hours, counting each hour spent, he needed to find her before she was dead. He would have to find her during the time the last trigger was activated, before she died; hopefully with enough time left to save her life.

So if he had 100 hours left he had to manage his time carefully. The only way to arrive at the correct time interval, was to do hops no longer than the minimum time required to find out what was going on.

He needed time to determine the movement of time more accurately. He tried to calculate the flow of time but was too excited. He was already on the timeline, thus he had to move fast but considering his limitations. When had they landed?

Please don't let the final trigger go before I arrive, he begged to anyone who might be listening. Violent tremors ran along his body, they made his hands shake so hard that he couldn’t write.

"You arrogant fool! Who gave you the right to take what wasn't yours, to hurt your best friends by killing their child. You sent death to an innocent in order to secure her mother; what flawed logic...You are the abomination, the scaly monster, you have killed the only one for you. Godric and Rowena would have loved her child's union with their once best friend, and instead I have hurt everyone but most of all me, and my love, my witch, my Hermione. I wish not to have done it, how I wish."

Same words of regret uttered by many before and after him, worthless. "Think, think, think!” He didn't doubt it, he had outsmarted himself.

The Vortex liked drama, and in its human form, It had passed the stone. It had written all the scrolls Salazar had 'found,' not found, they were given. The rules were mostly true but they had flexibility. However, Salazar had many of the answers and couldn't see them. For once, It had developed an attachment to one of his travelers. She was just hours old when It took her. The youngest ever caught by It, not caught basically offered to It. 

It was easy, the mother had gone to sleep when Salazar marked the babe and made the Vortex aware. It took human form retrieved the babe covered on an animal skin and changed back into the time vortex. The magic of both the parents flowed strong thru her blood, their magic strengthened with their love.

So it was that the Hermione witch was its child in many ways. Her valor, magic, and mostly her intelligence were appealing. It had apiece of her soul that would nourish him for as long as she should live. It learned from each traveler, became more sentient with each pass, and the witch liked to learn.

 What It didn't like was the fact that the actual outcome of the travelers was only revealed as it happened, his powers were not infinite. It could however influence the outcomes. It often helped other powerful beings to spy on others, and from time to time It had favorites that It liked to put to trials. But enough drama, how to prevent a tragedy and lose one of its favorite's, correction, she was its favorite, ever.

The time Vortex was male, he was a child of an exalted one. Something bothered it, the fact it’s favorite was a female, a special one at that.

**January 30, 2014**

**The Bad Friend**

Ron was back from the trip, but she hadn’t see him, yet. She was feeling strange, a bit sorry she had broken her vows; well if not for the stranger's memory, and the fact that she could feel his body next to hers. Gods, it was difficult to feel guilty.

She was thinking of the love reflected on the strangers's eyes when her house Floo activated, it was Ron with Ginny right behind him. He avoided her eyes, something bad was happening.

"Ginny is here as my witness, I want our union terminated. I don't even know why I started with you in the firsit place. Look at you, you have let yourself go. As if your hair wasn't ugly enough, now it looks like a bad dream, probably your not so clean magic gone wrong."

 She stood there stunted, what was happening? The feeling of doom she felt for days worsened. "Ron, for decency'ks sake, Ginny shouldn't be here, this is private. No need to involve her; these are our marital disputes. Have you forgotten that we were friends before we were lovers?"

"I disagree, my solicitor advised me this would be best. This way, I can get out this farce of marriage in days instead of months or years. I cannot wait, I need to be free to be with the witch I deserve, one like us."

1 By now Hermione was getting mad, "Explain who is us, and what exactly are you saying I am? Since you have a witness, let's hear."

Ron, still an strategist, saw the dangers of his statement. The second he decided that Ginny was on his side, his smile turned ugly.

 Since the Floo was behind them, neither Ginny nor he, saw it activated. Angelina was early bringing Hugo back. Hugo had insisted because he was uneasy, feeling an overwhelming need to be by his mom; he always felt so whenever his mother was in trouble or very upset. Sadly, they were right on time to listen, everyone of the cruel words flowing like raw sewage out his father's lips.

 "Surely you know of your inferior blood. I did you a favor by marrying someone like you. Do you know how your now dear friend and colleague, one Draco Malfoy, used to call you behind your back? A name that says it all, Miss Muddy-Granger. I deserve children with untainted blood and the moneys to raise them. So you are advised, I am planning to take all that is right…"

She wasn't hearing well; this wasn’t possible, hadn’t he fought against blood racists…"STOP. IT!”  She screamed.

During the craziness of the moment Hermione had lowered her face, she didn’t want either sibling to see her tears; hence she missed the Floo opening. Angelina stood frozen in place, not believing what she was seeing or hearing. How terrible, the damage was done, oh yes, they had arrived right on time to hear nearly the entire diatribe.

Hugo was by Ron like an angry lion cub, with his already strong magic additionally charged with righteousness' power, he seemed to have flown from the Floo straight to tackle his father down. His hair moved like Hermione's while angry magic poured out him. Ron yelped with the pain of the magic discharge.

Although, the entire incident happened in a matter of seconds, Hermione was horrified at the possibility that Hugo had heard all the verbal attack. Hermione felt powerful magic going thru her which made her strong and able to react quickly.

She pulled her wand out in a fluid movement and a hand materialized right over Hugo, grabbed him by his trousers' waistband and pulled him away before he would could really strike Ron.

 "No, let me, he doesn't have the right to call you names, he's not my father. Rose was right, she knew that Ron was with another witch; we aren't tainted, he is." Hugo was crying and hurt.

 "Ron, Ginny, leave this home right now. Ginny shame on you to let your brother speak such rubbish. I will make sure everyone knows. " Angelina stood by them, her wand out.

 "It isn't your business. Besides I said nothing, I was here merely as a witness."

 Ginny answered haughtily. She wasn't looking at her nephew crying on his mother's lap, or at Hermione's pale face…

 Ron stood up, he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut, but Ginny had to open her big mouth, "A son attacking his father, never in a respectable…"

 She could not say anymore because her lips were glued shut, both Angelina and Hermione had done the same, and the double, simultaneously cast spells caused a magical amalgamation, like the instant glue that stuck for several hours.

Ron realized the damage he had done, whereas he hadn't mean to hurt his son, all his actions during the last years had already done their job, this was just the last hurtful event from a long series.

In less than two days after being with the stranger; she found out Ron had left her long ago, and the betrayal made her heart bleed.

  **February-March.**

**March 1**

He had been trying to catch her all day. The same thing in February when she ran every time she saw him.

 He knew her schedule, but he could not think, his mind full of her. He would catch himself remembering every second together, and he'd want to take her, and what? Watch her die? He saw her at least three times but she saw him as well and ran. She didn't eat in any of the usual places.

 While he waited for her, he bought measuring tools and a box with numbers on light that made calculations for you, with all he mathematical operations he needed. He learned and measured.

 The lines of Hermione and her parents, were touching and not too far from his. He figured out: hops had to be spaced in 15 day increments, counted from the moment you started you moved ahead; a stay could not exceed 36 hours but could be shorter; only the actual the length of your stay counted, not the travel time.

 In conclusion if she had three days left, he would need to get there before, but no sooner than the maximum 36 hours. Additionally, the moment he passed the day when his friends entered and met her, the times would sync. Plus, he couldn’t go backwards. If he went past her death, all would be lost.

 Now their line was moving as fast as his, and his was about to merge with theirs ; meaning they were nearly on sync, hour to hour. Meaning the time when Rowena and Godric activated the second part of curse was near.

 He wrote his theory when times were on sync: if today (his time) Hermione had four days to live (her time), he would need to be there before 106 hours. He hoped that her parents would work with him. If only he knew the date when the final curse was activated, if only.

He was in the midst of all his calculations and was bone tired, three days with only a couple hours rest. His head ached it was taxing his brain. He was drinking tea when suddenly, he knew when the initial curse activated. If so she had what four, five months, well if not for her parents' blood. Which could have saved her if not because of his other fail safes. He remembered.

 He was leaving on his trip searching for a scroll, and Rowena had turned him down again. He was furious that he was now married, and Godric was free. So in an attack of jealousy, he sent the curse thru the Vortex using the incantation. The curse then found her using the one-time find-charm. He could not remember the date, but it was around this time.

 April 2

He had been back three times, running non-stop, sleeping few hours; he could feel the time upon him. It was during this hop when he finally connected with her.

**Broken heart**

Today the stranger was on her mind, sadly the night with the stranger was always tied to Ron's heinous actions, but, mostly, to the unforgivable careless words he spoke hurting Hugo so badly.

Since that time Hugo no longer called him a father; his father became Ron to him, a name already used by the less forgiving Rose. She already knew about Ron's other witch, after seeing them together when visiting James. Granted there was nothing untoward, nevertheless James and Rose observed. Since Harry wasn't at home, it had rouse their suspicions. She was aching for her children, wishing she could take their sorrow away.

 He saw her, she seemed broken but not sick, he hoped. He wondered why she seemed so very sad. Had someone died? Maybe her child, no fate couldn't be that cruel. He didn't want any harm come to her, he wished he could shelter from all hurt.

Ha, what a hypocrite he was, he was the assassin, the one who would plunge the knife. But, no, not him, the other, the one he used to be.

 How he wished the vortex would allow him to stop himself; but would have he listened? He didn't think so, at that time jealousy had clouded his judgement. He would approach her, and see if she would accept his company.

 At the divorce, less than an hour before, Hermione had seen the Smith witch. She was pregnant, five months, nearly six; Smith was talking to Ginny about her pregnancy, and she heard them. Indeed, they were talking loud intentionally. Five, six months, what was the difference, yes of course, now she knew, Ron had been with Smith for a while. 

It all made sense, Ron had to be with Smith the day of her last birthday, that night when he no longer wanted sex. She remembered… _She came to him playfully being a seductress, and he called her out of control. And told her what? "The things you do aren't done by a proper lady." At first she thought it a game. Of her the temptress and he the prude, she laughed and tried harder…_

_Stop it, Hermione, why go there? it is over and done_. She admonished herself.

Ironic to think she had turned down Viktor when they made love before she married, "I could never do that to Ron, we were first friends then lovers, and I wouldn't break one of my best friends' hearts…" 

The memories made her ache. He had betrayed her, and in a bad way. And even worse, he had broken his children's hearts. Now she understood who were the children with untainted blood. Furthermore, she thought of the pain that it would bring to her children, the day they would remember Ron's unconsciously pronounced words. Where had she gone wrong?

Surreptitiously, she dried a runaway tear out the corner of her eye. And she walked faster, not watching where she was going.

She walked right on his direction and was stopped by a hard body.

She lifted her eyes, this wizard made her body aware, and she knew it, it was him.

A/N as bad as Ron sounds, how often people betray their ideals, many times following bad advice; albeit it is their choice to do so. How many times parents hurt children with insensitive words? As for Salazar, he is paying for his sins with a pound of flesh, with his heart.

And what about Hermione? It would seem she gave her heart and trust to someone who forgot her worth; one who chose fool's gold. I am not sure how this can end. Has Salazar been punished enough? What to do with those who break our trust in the worst if ways? Thanks to all the readers , my wish is to share what I have with you all, alas is not money, but is mine to give, my imagination.

 


	9. Future Regrets

**Future Knocks**

Surreptitiously, she dried a runaway tear out the corner of her eye and walked faster, not watching where she was going.

She walked right on his direction and was stopped by a hard body.

She lifted her eyes, this wizard made her body aware; and she knew it, it was him. Ah, he had intercepted her, and right away, she was running away from him. He pursed his lips, he wouldn't let her walk away without talking first.

He held her arm lightly, "Please let me explain." Explain what? If he voluntarily told her who he was, he would be stuck on this time line, no chance to go forward, not on the same stream.

"Go ahead, explain, who are you? Normal magical beings don't glow, and they age, at least some."

His eyes lowered, _what to say, I glow because my magic is heightened by my love for thee... because a climax that powerful, creates magic currents... No._..

"Please lets find somewhere private; a place where we can talk." On his timeline, he had been with her just days before; his hands could still feel her body; and at once, he was ready for her. Desire hit him on unrelenting waves, he wanted to bend her like a barnyard beast and have her right there...He needed to be inside her, to feel her wet heat tight around his hardened cock. Then he would thrust hard and fast while looking at her sweet bottom… _Stop it_! 

The impact of his lust caught him unawares. No matter, he restrained his feelings with a supreme effort. His hand went to her face. Gently, he dried another tear on the corner of her eye with his finger tip. Then, he tucked a fly away curl behind her ear, away from her face... finally, his tenderness broke thru her shell.

"Your hair is your mother's color, and thou have your father's curls."

"No, both my parents had light-brown normal hair; neither had this crazy ugly mess."

His eyes opened in surprise then narrowed. Ah, the foul worm had made her feel bad. He wanted to harm him, badly.

"You are beautiful; thine hair is the color of fall, the colors change with your feelings... And the curls…but every witch wants them, they are so expressive, they are all part of thy beauty. Thou is the most beautiful of witches. Thy mother is a true jewel, but nobody compares to you.

He won her over, "I don't want to be seen, not sure." She looked around nervously.

"At my ah, hotel, no, not to my room," he wished, "they have sitting just for guests, shall we?"

"I guess so, but only until 6:00, I must get my son; he is playing Quidditch."

They were having a full tea service. He loved the tea, but he found the cream tasteless, same with the butter, not fresh. He had asked for a private dining room, and the staff had smiled conspiratorially. It was the first time that their guest, of years, had made a request. He was blessed with good looks, and his youth glamour was perfect. All the personnel admired him, and many wished for his attention; hence, everyone was gossiping. Although two of them had recognized her, discretion was their business.

"You play it? I mean Quidditch." His voice was husky, and his eyes caressed her face.

"No," she blushed, "I, ehem, I don't like heights..."

His eyebrows shot up, "Why?"

”Don't know. It is just so." Her cheeks burned up, his keen interest on her was disconcerting, not bad, just unsettling.

"May I?" He stretched his hand towards her.

"Do what?" She seemed apprehensive.

"May I just peer? I'll not be intruding, just hold my hand. No, no, don’t be afraid, I won’t touch thee without your consent." He reassured her, his face naked without disguises, allowing her to see his honest intent.

She nodded…A gush of warmth ran out her body by just having her hand over his. It made her want him with an unexpected intensity.

He placed his hand over her forehead, touched it with his wand, and said, "Show us why you fear flying."

It was different from anything she had experienced before. He saw her reaction, and wondered, if perhaps too much had been lost over the centuries as a result of the Muggle persecutions.

They both saw a chubby toddler with a crown of curls, running and chasing a house cat. Both smiled at the little witch's giggles and her joy. Her parents laughed at her antics, but they were hazy on her memory, they could not see their faces well.

The cat jumped over several furniture pieces, up to a high armoire. She called the cat, when it didn’t come, with a twirl of her finger, she levitated to the cat.

Both were amazed at such early display of magic; she was after all the child of powerful wizards. So what was wrong with her magic now? They were about to find out.

She was walking on her short legs, just about to get the cat, when the parents who had caught up, stood watching terrified. They were seeing their precious child over the armoire and walking towards startled,

Afraid, both screamed her name; starttled, she stumbled and went down, much to her parents’ horror. When she should have been dead, or at least badly broken, after falling over 2.5 meters, instead, she floated over a swirl of magic around her. It appeared to be the Vortex, Salazar thought so; and seconds late, a light arrow sprung out the Vortex disappearing inside her chest.

The mother lay on the floor out cold, the father shook his head, apparently all forgotten.

Salazar moved his hand away from her forehead, what? What did the Vortex have going with the witch; it had obviously protected her; it had also dampened her magic, and in the place the arrow had entered was close to where the curse might have already entered her body, he couldn't touch it. He was afraid of activating the curse.

He had a glimmer of hope, but thinking of all her sorrows, he doubted that the Vortex was still helping. Frustrated, he touched the stone he carried with him, wishing for answers.

Hermione's face was wondrous, "What a sweet little witch, but I didn't look much like Rose," she smiled happily.

"I could make myself fly, so what happened to me, was it that light arrow? If so, where did it come from?"

He was going to watch what he was saying, but they had to talk. "I cannot tell you much, other that you were adopted, but you know that, already. Albeit I know your real parents, I cannot tell you who they are."

Her hand was still over his, he knew it, and was hoping that she wouldn't move it. Just this touch, fueled his desire and threatened to impair his judgment.

"Are you an alien?”

"What is that?"

"From another world."

"We all were, we came with many others, during the Exodus."

"What are you saying?"

Now he was surprised, ”You didn't know? Perhaps, it was lost thru time." He looked at her lovingly, "I do love you, and don't want you sad."

At hearing this, she broke in sobs, though not used to female tears, he just sat still until he saw the opportunity.  
He acted swiftly moving next to her, then, he reached and sat her on his lap.

She let him, feeling so desperately lonely and in pain, who knew and who cared? What if he were an alien, or a cult member, or insane…who knew? Was he a time traveler? It didn't matter. All that matter was feeling special and cherished, it soothed her injured soul.

He whispered and rubbed her back as the mothers' would do with their children.

"What ails thee, why so much sorrow?"

”He…Ron…he, he...called me and my children tainted. Hugo, my son heard when he said we were, were… Mud…"

"No, shh, he is a son of a whore…pardon me my lady, he..I guess thy man." He would no say the word husband; it just wouldn't come out; it stuck to his throat. The idea the vile worm had been married to her, made his insides hurt.

She nodded while sobs wracked her body. Her pain angered Salazar ; he wanted to find Ron and kill him, but he'd never killed in anger, besides the death might anchor him. Later, he would realize that he'd killed in anger, and because of it, he had killed her.

"He divorced me, you know broke our vows, that hurts. Today, I saw her, five months pregnant."

He looked blank, "With child...almost six months," she cried more…"why? He was my friend." Her voice faltered.

 At the end, he would hurt the bastard...Best of all, what a surprise the worm would have after finding out who she was. Maybe that would be the best punishment.

He thought of sending Anok with her, but the witch wouldn't be able to communicate with it.

She had stopped crying and now rested her head on his chest. Awareness of her desirable body made his cock throb. She also felt him under her, and brought back the night's memory making her mouth dry.

"Kiss me," she said, and firmly, and with intent, she moved over his aroused sex. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to scare her. The pressure and friction brought such pleasure, gods, he wanted to be naked against her. She was a naughty witch; she felt so good.

"Is this what thou wants my beloved?" He whispered, his voice a breathy caress.

She nodded slowly, not longer caring, all she wanted was to be held by this wizard, by this Lazarus. It no longer matter who he was. Anyway, this had to be the last time. It had to be since she still didn't know anything about him.

"Yes, oh yes, yes my witch."

They fell on a mad kiss. In minutes all he wanted was to feel her again; perhaps for the last time if his evil came to pass.  
Feverish hands roamed all over her body, while she moved her hands to caress him...He tried no to make any noises not to scare her, but he was failing. His hands were already under her robe, wanting to touch her bare skin.

He remembered what he forgot the last time, and now wished she was with child. A babe would give him time... as long as Rowena wasn't with Godric, as lovers.

He had found this reference in one of the old manuscripts he was still to decipher; not sure if it were his finding, or maybe the gods' advice to save her; hopefully it would work.

"Witch," he whispered, "would you lie with me. I need you. I am mad with the desire to feel your naked body on my hands. I must have thine scent all over me; must have your pleasure killing me inside thy tight sheath... Never, I’ve felt such a delight as when my lips tasted you; I can still feel you on my tongue. Your taste is ambrosia; I feel weak thinking about it. Let's comfort each other; I so fear to lose thy presence. Let me, I beg thee."

He just held her, to let her feel his need. He took her hand and placed it on his aroused sex, while pressing against her hand as he groaned.

He looked at her steadily, trying to figure out what she felt. He knew he was breathing hard, but he couldn’t control it; his eyes could barely stay open.

"Yes, though I cannot stay long. And you must promise to let me be until I can get my life together."

"I promise to do what is best for thee, and what makes thou happy." Not the same thing.

"Yes, oh, yes," he repeated as he Apparated them into his room… In minutes they were are each other as if they were starved. But before anything, he removed his wand from a binding around his upper arm.

She thought contraception and illnesses; he did fertility and concealment. He didn't lie; she just simply didn't ask.  
Not wanting to alert anyone, he invoked the concealment. It was necessary to protect her and the child, he knew of those who might want to end a child's life, if the mother's life could be saved by doing so.

The Vortex watched, It felt nothing or so It thought. For the first time ever, It wondered how it would feel. Watching was disturbing, so It left to visit one of his more prolific brothers. Maybe It could learn what it felt like. Just for information.

Salazar hoped to make a companion to travel with her, a protection to send him a sign when the curse had been activated. Besides, the babe would protect her and help to halt the curse; the babe would be their child to love and would bring them together.

He removed their clothes with his wand noticing her marked interest. She was looking at him as if he were a delectable morsel.

A new one for him, she pushed onto the bed, and he grinned at her resolve, "Thee is a lioness, should I be afraid?"

"Depends," she answered with an equally wicked smile, as she straddled him. He just breathed and waited. To his surprise, she lowered onto him, slowly, probably remembering their last time; he tried to be still, he invoked the charm he learned to ease her pain, not wanting to hurt her. A few seconds later, pleasure stopped his reasoning.

This time, there was little time for anything, all he wanted was to be inside her, she wanted the same.

The entire time, no longer caring, he whispered a litany of "love thee, love you my which...wait for me...thou my beloved..." All while his hands and lips touched everywhere, reveling in each touch and caress. He loved her as he moved madly with her. When he saw her body being pleasured and their bodies connected, he cried his love for her. "Wait for me, wait my witch," he insisted.

She thought wait to climax together and said, "Yes."

When her warmth surrounded him, a deep groan of pleasure lifted her heart; this dark powerful being loved her, and she pleased him. He thought her beautiful and worthy, and he knew of her parents. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know their identity.

His love was a healing balm, desire and love were warming her heart.

When it was over, she started to move away, "Nay just a second..." he was still hard, wanting to stay longer but really wanting his seed to have a chance. He now fully understood how babes were made, he knew of the womb, the structure, and where it was located.

Before she left, he took away the memory of his comments of her real parents; it was best for her. ”Wait don't move,” he kissed every inch of her face, trying to memorize her in case of the worse possibilities.

When she felt him trembling, she was afraid to ask. Maybe he could see the future, a bad one for her. ”Ouch." She exclaimed, it'd felt as if a needle had gone into her finger, "Your bracelet has fangs; hmm, how realistic, I pricked my finger."

"Here," and he put her finger on his mouth, drew once, and his body responded.

"There is all better," he stood back, "go now, because I want to make you stay." When calm he wouldn't have speech lapses, she noticed.

He leaned on his side, supported on his elbow, watching her dress; he was watching her every movement.

"I must go."

”Don't believe him, he knows not what he says…wait," he jumped out the bed and walked in front of her.

She had to admire his powerful body, and his hair that was so odd. He was incredibly hot, no question. Even his cock, much too big, was yummy.

He took an old fashioned leather pouch out his robe and extracted a ring.

"Please." He took her hand and put it on her right ring finger. It was beautiful, a single emerald, quite large, inside a circle of gold leaves; looking at it slower, she could see there weren't leaves, but a symbol unknown to her.

"It is too much, ” she tried to give it back.

"Please take it, think of it as a promise. You'd honor me. Only you will be able to see it," his eyes were begging.

Totally out of character, moved by his emotions, she accepted it.

He didn't reach for her, and she just wanted to run again. She was afraid when she saw the room charged with magic, although less visible in the daylight, she could still see the glow of his incandescent skin.

She ran out, while he stood at the door to watch her go. He was crying, not caring if anyone saw him.He hoped the curse would wait for their babe to be born, once she was hit. He prayed that she wouldn't die before he was able to reach after her parents gave her the blood potion.

If he'd removed the mark this day, it would have killed her as soon as she was given blood potion; and then, nobody would be able to save her. What a foolish thing he had done. Not once, he tried to stop the bitter tears running down his face.

The next day, when she woke up, she had a fever and didn't feel well, the date was April 3, 2014; the curse had started. Back in the past, he, Salazar, the one who still didn't know her, had sent the curse. Basically, he had decided to kill the one that he now loved. Back then, Hermione didn't have a face, and she was nothing to him.

The Vortex had indeed left him clues, if he had looked at the calculations he would have seen the year and date when the curse would reach her. It would have happened at the time she was 34 years old, on the same day he sent it, an April 3, and there were rules to the curse that could have help had he been around that day, but he had already moved on time using the Vortex.

The Vortex was worrying for the first time ever. What if Salazar failed to save her? What to do? Why had it allowed the curse to reach her? It was starting to sound as if It had made a mistake.


	10. Mounting Fears

**Salazar**

Salazar able to find out where her children were, was on time to see the wolf pick them up. They were walking towards a Muggle carriage, those that moved without horses. The autos intrigued him but there wasn't time.

His reaction to the children surprised him at the very least. The young witch, a Gryffindor, was a beauty, and the boy but for the hair color was Godric. They were his friends when they were growing up. Their faces made him nostalgic for what was gone, but that wasn't it. He suddenly understood the pull towards the children, it felt as if they should had belonged to him.

His actions were his punishment; the result of his misdeeds had destroyed his chance for happiness. Looking at Hermione's children, he was now sure that they should have been his; but instead, he’d fathered his Gaunt son. And in turn, His Gaunt's descendants created the monster he had seen; the snake-being that had corrupted one of his pets and had surrendered his soul to the darkness. 

He also remembered his likeness, the one in the books; the older him with an embittered face, and he wanted to change the outcome. How he wished he had never sent his Hermione away, to all the hardship she'd endured.

He heard the older witch raising her voice, "I am your grandmother, not Mrs. Weasley."

Rose’s response followed, "Nor mine, and if you keep belittling my mother I don't even want to see you again. Besides your son thinks that we are inferior. Did you know? He says we are tainted."

Salazar’s blood boiled. Now he saw it, she was the launderer witch. Did destiny do that often? Who had she married, hmm, a lesser noble...hmm, Prewett no, not sure; and like her ancestor, she was meddlesome and rude.

"Uncle," they moved away from the carriage, "we're not going with her."

"You must. Hugo, it is your father's wedding." Mrs. Weasley interjected, "Children you must accept it. Your mother is something else poisoning your mind, and it is improper that you are allowed to spend overnights here. I've never heard of the such. Is your mother already seeing someone?"

"Shut up," Rose answered, "he is one to be talking. After he made his new wife pregnant."

"Watch your mouth, so disrespectful. Your father had his reasons, he wanted to start a family with his new wife."

"Mother quiet, you are not helping." The uncle sounded upset.

"I am tired of these children, what else can you expect with such a mother? Why, she is even making Ginny and Harry fight…"

Salazar had it, he wished he could say something. Perhaps hex the witch, whatever. Thoughts ran thru his head, what was wrong with this witch? She was lucky to have them in her family; her magic couldn't compare to the children's. Now he knew what was the problem, the son might be weak, but the mother was poisoning the air they breathed.

He was right, he was full of herself because her new daughter-in-law was a Smith, and her parents were nobles.  

If he could have read her mind he would have hexed her. Molly was thinking that she loved Rose _but, she is too much like her mother the proud Mudblood; every one of them believes that their vaults make them special, indeed. They better obey._

"Get in right now," her voice was shrilly.

The children started running the other way and the wolf ran after; he called them to stop but they ran faster, towards the Forbidden Forest.

Salazar Apparated near a hidden niche from long ago, and he hoped that it was still there. Yes, he found it, sealed as he‘d left it, he lifted the door with a sweep of his wand. He left the stone trap door half opened and compelled the children to run towards it. Meanwhile, he glamoured his robe to look like a Slytherin upperclassman he had seen; and lastly, he glamoured his appearance to appear much younger.

He stuck his head out, "Here, quickly, you can hide here," he called.

They ran, came down the old stone steps, and Salazar sealed the door and hid it again.

Bill ran calling them, his wolf would sniff their scent, hence Salazar warded the area.

They were snickering; soon both Rosa and Hugo soon were laughing, and Salazar joined them. An honest, joyful laugh, he had forgotten how good it felt. He changed with Rowena's rejection, and he probably hadn't laughed that much since he was seventeen, the day she'd chosen Godric.

"Who was chasing you? Is he your uncle?"

"Yes, and who are you? I have never seen you around," Rose appraised him with a bit of distrust. "I would have seen you, your hair is most unusual." Never mind how he looked, he was extraordinarily hot.

"I am a new student, I was away for a long time."

They told him about their father. "Our dad is marrying today. He left us just a couple months ago," they both looked somber.

"We don't care, but Mom is looking so bad." Hugo added worriedly.

"Hugo, don't worry, of course she looks bad because she no longer sleeps." Rosa didn't sound convinced.

"No, it is more than that, she looks sick. What if something bad happens to her?" Hugo slumped.

Salazar worried as well, she was sick, maybe he should keep going. Yet, he wanted to see her, albeit he knew that hours mattered now, since he could see their paths in the vortex. It was very confusing, the three lines were nearly merged, and he figured his friends were ahead by three to four weeks. It was rather difficult to ascertain what was happening when the lines were so close. He wished he could understand it better.

Most of all he wanted to see her, but if he stayed too long, he could afford to waste any hours, she would die. He needed to get there on time. But could his friends be here already? He needed to see her and find out, he would not stay long.

Meanwhile, he wanted to know more, "Ah, maybe she isn't sick. Perhaps she isn't sleeping. Maybe a magical illness? My father was a healer; does she has stomach aches, chills?"

"Yes, I think so, but I think it is because she is so sad. And to make it worse,  grandmother hates my mother, and that makes my mother sadder. It is because she is a Muggle born," Hugo explained.

They told him much information, and he realized that Harry was the Potter wizard; the one that was a bit like the Salazar he used to be. He also found out that she was at home. He was crafty, first he promised them a visit, and a minute later, he clicked his teeth. It seemed as if he'd remembered something, "I forgot, I have to go home today, my mother is sick, but I'll come back, I could come to your home to visit."

At that point, both children liked him, he was different, and he had cool bracelets, a snake an a leather one. His magic was strong, and he was an upperclassman who had hidden them. He told them that he had 'found' this place; it had a table, skins and pillows, (all preserved with a time charm), and he told them the secret words to make the door visible and to open it.

Already trusting him, Rose pulled a sheet of Muggle writing paper, and wrote their coordinates.

At the last minute, he remembered a stash hidden long ago, "Wait, here," in a pouch under a rock, he took a few leather bands made of complex knots and decorated with metal pieces, "Choose one, they were charmed by an old wizard I once knew, they protect you, and can be useful."

He showed them, he wrapped one around his knuckles and tapped the wall, they heard water running behind one wall, and the other sounded hollow, "They can help you. Just play with them, each is a little different. Some help you to find food and water; others change colors if danger is approaching; and others might open barred doors. Wear them as bracelets, and figure them out."

He told them to go to the wedding and to be strong, proud and never show fear. He accompanied them half-way and walked away. As soon as he was far enough, he hid in the shadows and followed them. He was there on time to hear the nasty witch.

"Bill we need to go, let's go, they are just like their mother, they are mud…"

The wolf looked beyond angry, he growled and made his mother stop her barrage of hurtful words, "Mother if you say that word, you Floo, Apparate, whatever. I am just taking you, but am not staying. I am here because Dad asked me." He walked around in circles, probably to calm himself.

"He knows how I feel about this ugly mess. One more word and you drive dad's Muggle auto, or you Apparate or Floo as I said before. I am not sure we will ever go home again. Fleur and the children don't even want to visit, and after today I agree with them. Mom what is going on with you? You are no longer the mother I knew."

Salazar was going to punish this entire lot, he saw the children's faces somber and sad. He believed in blood purity but found the Mudblood word objectionable. He reappeared right behind them, they had been hiding behind the bushes.

"She is wrong, you are better than that witch so ignore her. They are leaving, hide until they are gone. Listen, take care of your mother, I must go."

Salazar had been waiting to see her, he waited outside her work at lunch, but didn't catch a glimpse of her. He made a decision, go by her home. He would go to her house and just check on her, and he'd hide.

He wished he had never done the curse; and he was afraid that he couldn't reach Rowena and Godric, because she was already dying.

When he saw her last, was she well? Her skin was so warm. God had he already activated the curse? How perverse, it had to be late March or early April when he sent the curse through the vortex. He was certain, by now he despaired and waited.

Finally he saw her opening the door, she was coming out with a small dog.

**Hermione.**

**4-18-2014**

She had survived the wedding. Now, she had to pick up Hugo from Hogwarts. He didn't want to be with Molly. Fortunately, now that Harry stayed with her house and with Kreecher's help, it was easier. Although she didn't like it, she was very busy at work, now that Kingsley was passing responsibilities to her.

It was a war, Molly was intent to take the children away from her. It wouldn‘t be good for the children, she remembered Hugo's disturbing revelations a little earlier.

"Mom, Molly is nasty." Hugo was angry.

"Son, she is your grandmother, you shouldn't call her Molly."

"Okay, I won't go back to Mrs. Weasley. And we didn't go the wedding because we don't trust Ron. He is trying to take us away from you. James heard them talking."

She felt sicker, "He is trying to do what?"

Hugo held her hand and told her all that he knew. When done he really dropped a bomb, "Mom, you should have seen it. We hid with an upperclassman's help..." He went on and on about him, the tall wizard with the light olive skin and the white blond hair streaked with black, silver and green. He elaborated, everything...the extraordinarily cool snake bracelet, and the leather bracelets he'd given them, and so on..This was a clear case of hero worship.

"Mother, mother are you well?"

She wasn't. Who was the stranger that now was after her children? But no, he'd protected them. 

Although she hadn't stopped thinking about him, she had avoided her usual haunts for weeks, well until the divorce day. Her feelings for him were absurd, and her heart ached too much.. He scared her, who was he? She felt too much for someone that she didn't know. She had looked thru old books, something told her he was from the past. His speech and his manners, and his relative innocence…

The later made her smile naughtily, she remembered, _he was so sexy, asking with such effort when I wrapped my lips around him, "...witch, what are you doing?_ " Gods, her mind was fixed on him, day and night.

At least she had Harry, a good friend. Thank goodness that she was able to talk to Harry the day of her divorce. The day that Molly officially told her that she was out, long live the Smith Queen. So much for a trip, delayed until their wedding, till today.

Harry, her first love and her first heart break. She had given him her love and her body, and he used it with the carelessness of many young wizards. After the Crucio, a few days later, she lost their baby, but she had never told him.

She guessed he avoided the issue; she was not blameless, both had been careless, mistakes of her youth. Fleur and Bill had helped her, it was a lost memory. True, that it had helped her to decide to stop fighting for Harry, it wasn't worth it…all that Harry had wanted was to be a Weasley.

She'd missed his friendship, which Ginny had gladly destroyed. Now they were friends again, and she wanted to tell him about the stranger. She wanted him investigated. She knew in what hotel he stayed and would ask.

She was feeling vey odd since a few days. It started around the next day she had been with Lazarus. Could she be pregnant? Lazarus' baby? She was surprised at the good feeling it evoked, and placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled.

Her deep thinking was interrupted by the terrier's loud growling and barking. Her dog was a daughter of her parent's dogs. She had inherited the couple of young pups; and they had a late litter. The puppies had gone fast, even the Malfoy had one. They had yearly birthday parties hosted by one of the owners. They were naughty, smart, and cunning. JD was seven years old, and didn't like strangers, cats, rodents, other dogs, and in general, anything that moved. 

"JD hush, what's the matter, oh," it was him. Instead of wondering how had he found her house, she walked fast to meet him. He instinctively opened his arms, and with her dog growling, she fell onto his embrace.

The stress of the last days was getting to her, and she saw how he looked at her, and made her want for his comfort.

Her body was too warm, was his first thought, but he was filled with happiness and being with her was all that matter. When he felt his child in her womb, his eyes teared a lot, he felt a strong emotion for the first time since he could remember. They just held on to each other like survivors of a war.

The idea that she was dying made him want to scream, at the horrible thing he had done. He only believed in magic. But his parents worshiped a god they believed to be the Creator's son. The Malfeu also believed the same, they said their ancestor had seen him as a newborn babe, something about three wisemen. He wanted to ask someone to grant him her life.

He wasn't proud, he would ask whoever and whatever, to help him undo his sin. Maybe he could find a place to ask his parents' god.

 _The Vortex who, once in a while, resided inside the stone Salazar carried, wanted the foolish human to confess. It was sure that its favorite could help. Because of the laws, It couldn't help directly. It didn't want to break any of them, too many like him ended up prisoners for eternity, for abusing their gifts. However, there were no laws against nudging and making information available; too bad this human had nearly made impossible to assist. He better not cost It its own Hermione_. 

"I came by the places where you eat, and didn't see you. I missed you so much." In real time he had been with her a little over a day. Her body was trembling, "what has you so upset? Is it the wizard you married?"

He knew the answer, but she stayed quiet. Instead her next question, caught him by surprise.

"Did you help my children today?" She didn't ask a more pertinent question, what was he doing in Hogwarts?

 _Why lie, tell her as much as you can_ , "I assumed they were yours, the family resemblance was impossible to miss. They were on their right to run. I heard the exchange and had to help. I used glamour, sure if they saw someone older they wouldn't have accepted my help. Their uncle the wo..., err, your dueling partner is your true friend. The witch, the grandmother is foolish. She is blind." He looked around.

"Let's walk away from your home, maybe is best."

She nodded and moved to his side. His arms felt empty without her. He pulled his wand just a little and conjured a concealment charm, no sense in someone seeing them.

Her hand felt cold, and next minute was hot and sweaty. The terrier kept sniffing him, and as soon as he caught Anok's scent, it started growling, Salazar smiled, "A fierce warrior, I like that," and he pulled a piece of dried beef he carried with him. The warrior she-dog had no problems accepting the offer, but first looked at her mommy. When Hermione nodded her head, all was well. Now JD was his best friend, and just in case, gave him a grateful lick or two.

"Good lad, protect thy Lady," petted it, and gave it another small piece to seal the alliance.

"A lassie, not a lad," Jd woof agreeing, and they laughed.

He noticed her hand was now hot and sweaty, gods, she had the curse; now, he wanted to cry.

"Hugo is home, I need to be back in a few minutes. I am glad today is over, now the next hurdle. I need to be with Ron at the War Memorial."

"The Memorial…ah, yes, the battle. You were magnificent." He remembered the day he had fallen in love. His warrior witch, she was her parents' child.

She blushed, and in that moment he knew, the day they had entered, and her curse worsened when they gave her blood potion. They must have entered 9 May 2014. Maybe a day before or a day after.

The problem was the time lines were nearly running together, so he needed to be very exact, were ahead 3 weeks or so. He needed to make precise calculations. He need help, inspiration. The ring had helped, but wasn't as good. In these times there were too many interferences, all that it let him know, thus far, was to let him feel her presence but not her location.

Now, If Rowena and Godric reconciled, bets were off, she would go fast. He needed to try to figure out what day should he arrived. It was complicated. Maybe go in short 15 day hops. Yes, that is what he would do; he hoped to be right.

"My love, I need to go, I need you to know how much I love you. I hope I am able to to tell you soon who I am. Please be happy and calm. May I kiss you?"

She assented, and he tried to kiss her softly, but she deepened the kiss. Before he was caught up in the moment, he moved gently away from her. He needed to leave. At the last minute decided to take a gamble, "Can we meet in my hotel. In two weeks time I will be waiting at the tea room during your lunch, at midday."

She hesitated, she wasn't married, "Why not before?”

"I have to travel, will you?" He wanted to make sure she was alive.

He almost forgot, just in case. "Have you per chance met your real parents?"

"They are dead, but if you meant my biological parents, the answer is no." She nearly laughed at the question on the tip of his tongue.

"I meant my birth parents." What an odd question.

He just sighed with apparent relief, kissed her forehead and left. He wanted to go fast to come back, and maybe sleep a few hours. He went to the hotel to look at the Vortex.  

He saw that he still had time, he thought, although he was sure, they were about to arrive. It occurred to him that many pages of the Vortex's journals were missing. Maybe the rules were not as strict. If necessary he would experiment.

He apparated in the hidden room at Hogwarts, stood at the right location, held on to the stone and two minutes later he was gone. A couple of hours later, he was back. The date was May 4.

He hoped to be able to see her, she had already been sick.  His mouth was dry, he was cold, so very afraid. _Please be here_. He prayed hoping somebody was listening.


	11. Time Runs

**May 2014**

4-18-2014, 9:00 PM (21:00) He jumped in the Vortex from Hogwarts hidden room, and arrived some time in the afternoon of the 3rd of May. He was used to the time not aligning, picked up the stone, and checked the date it was 5-3-2014. He examined the Vortex, her life line was fading in and out, and Rowena and Godric were nearly here but not quite, he wondered if he should keep on going but he would see her the next day. His Hermione, he wondered if he would even see her again.

He wanted to talk to the children, maybe Hugo was visiting, he would go by Gryffindor. He wrapped his body on shadows and on his way, he saw the children. They were in a hurry. He intercepted them, but first he made sure the glamour was in place. He wanted information.

"I am so glad to see you two. I will not be staying, my mother is very sick," he walked towards them and Hugo ran to him.

"We are going home. Mom is not feeling well, we are worried. I have an idea, our house is large, come with us," Hugo blurted out. Rose grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, ah, what is your name again? I am Rose, he is Hugo."

"Lazarus de Temp, call me Sal."

"Please excuse Hugo, surely you are too busy…" Rose looked unhappy with Hugo.

"No, wait, I am not busy. I don't know anyone, would that be okay?"

"My uncle is gone on a mission this weekend, I think mother wouldn't mind." Hugo looked at him hopeful, Rose joined; even if a Slytherin, imagine, he was an upperclassman.

"Do you need to get a change of clothes?" Rose asked.

"No, I was going to stay in a hotel to wait for my father, he comes tomorrow, I have all I need. I have an idea, do you want to ride on my broom? It is a warm night. You can side along with me and then we can ride." He wanted to question them.

It took them an hour or so, and he worried about Hermione. She was going fast. "You can owl me to the hotel where my father stays if you need anything." They told him how Ron was asking for them because he wanted their mother to pay for their keep. He wanted to hurt Ron and wished for more time.

Soon they arrived at their home and the small terrier came to meet them, she left the house thru a small swinging door, very clever.

She greeted the children briefly and ran to Salazar, jumped on him and sniffed his robe.

Hugo said, "She likes you. So you know, she never likes anyone first time."

Salazar laughed pulling out a piece of the dry beef, "I think JD likes what I carry.”

"How do you know her? You, said her name."

Salazar hadn't kept his guard up and had to make quick amends. He moved his hand and charmed them to forget what had transpired. He'd to be more careful.

Hermione came to greet them and stood frozen, she was speechless, "Mom he is Sal, our friend." Hugo introduced him proudly, he was still young enough that he held on to Salazar to pull him towards Hermione.

The smaller hand on his woke up feelings of tenderness foreign to him, he wanted to protect the children against Ron, and whoever else might want to hurt them.

Now he was certain, he had twisted fate, and given his children to one who didn't see their worth. They were his children's Geist born into the mother's body. He'd studied old texts and now believed. He had sinned against them all.

Hugo keep pulling him, "Come Sal."

Salazar laughed raucously, as Rose admonished him, "Hugo don't force him, he is our guest, not your best friend."

He turned to Rose, "Don't worry, of course I am, you and Hugo are my friends. So where is your mother? But do introduce me to your older sister." He seemed to be appraising her flirting.

"Mom. You see I was right, many upperclassmen have your picture in their room, and all the unmarried fathers ask about you."

Both were talking at the same time. Hermione blushed, and Salazar smiled non too happily, a stab of jealousy pierced his mind. No, she wouldn't be anyone else's but his. She looked very young, her magic core was powerful.

He introduced himself, and her hand was too warm and clammy. She coughed once in a while. He wished he knew how to end the curse right then.

They ate pizza which he devoured, he ate several pieces, a lot of salad, and tiramisu for desert. All the while they talked. Hugo showed him his fossil collection, Salazar was fascinated with the explanations. Rose showed him her albums of Muggle and Magic photography, her passion, and he was spellbound. He was enjoying himself; Hugo sat really close to him, and touched his hand often. Salazar's hand would wander to mess with Hugo's hair pulling the curls, and Hugo would push him playfully. Hermione noticed how the children ate up the attention, and made her wish for a future with him.

Ron was a good father at the start. When he got too busy with the business and his personal life, they had felt his growing coldness. She was tired so she mostly sat and watched, and no longer knew what to think. Her feelings for Lazarus were very strong, she couldn't lie to herself. For years she had dreamed about the dark angel at the battle. And later saw him at the bleachers, and now he was here. And she wanted him to be with her. It felt right.

Soon it was bed time. At first he couldn't get to sleep because Hugo had snuck in the room to show him pictures of his mother in Hogwarts. Until Hermione stood by the door, "Hugo, is bed time. Tomorrow you will be going with your cousins to ride horses."

He'd wanted to go in her room, but she gave no indication he would be welcome. He tried to sleep and a couple hours later figure Apparated in his room. He was half sleep when he felt a naked body pressing against his back. She was feverish, but his body hungered for her.

He didn't move while her hands caressed his abdomen; he shuddered waiting. She caressed his bollocks and his hard cock. He could not hold his moans and moved closer to her. Her lips kissed his back, with lips and tongue, nipping him on and off. Her leg wrapped over his, and he felt her wet sex, finally and without words, he turned on his side.

When he held her, she felt so right. Their mouths touched and madness ensued. Her lips made him want more. He followed her mouth, he really liked kissing, their tongues were snakes touching.

Their bodies moved against each other. His hand searched between her thighs, but she had no time for preambles. No games this time, she just raised her leg over his hips, and moved against him, guiding him into her. He found his way into her. As before, it was not easy, and the pleasure made him dizzy. Twice she moved away. “Shh, shh."

"No, no," too much discomfort.

He kissed and caressed her madly not wanting to stop. His finger lowered, "So warm, wet, gods." His hand memorized how it felt going inside of her. He pressed harder, and repeated endearments only understood to him.

"Yes, my love,“ He wanted more, he wanted it all; it would never be enough, he thought as he shuddered in ecstasy.

The next minutes took a sense of unreality, he wan't sure if this was a dream, but if so he didn't want to wake up. He moved with her as gentle as he could. In the semi-darkness, he could see her naked body which further increased his pleasure. Her next words made his pleasure mix with his tears, "I love you, why? I don't know, my love, my dark lover…"

Love, she loved him and he might have already killed her; he nearly stopped and told her everything, but he was a coward.

The words of mutual love along with their sounds of spent passion filled the air; when it was over he traced her face with his lips and his finger tips, wanting to memorize her afraid there would not be a next time. Then, he did the same with her body, and her abdomen he treated with tenderness.

"I think I might be carrying your baby, maybe that is why I feel so sick."

"I hope you are, any child will be loved by me and everyone else.“ 

 Apparated back to her room and with with a gesture he cleaned the bed linens and himself. He was right on time because he heard the terrier barking furiously. With the glamour in place, he dressed and ran outside the room.

He encountered a tall male, and a "Lumox," revealed Ron the weasel. He stunk of ale and was banging on Hermione's door. "Open up, I want my children."

Hermione ran the door, she wore a short undergarment. His eyes caressed her; she was was a wood nymph, a thing of beauty, he didn't want Ron looking at her.

"Leave, why are you here? This is my home, you no longer have the right to come in. Go now."

"They are my children, I am taking them. Mother says you are setting them against me."

Both Hugo and Rose were coming looking sleepy. JD a former ally of Ron was barking angrily.

Salazar caught Hugo as he lunged against Ron, "Don't, it's not right." And held the angry young wizard by his shoulder, next to him. He could feel the boy's pain, the slight body shaking, and had to control his anger.

Hermione went back the room, and Salazar worried she was sick. It was ugly, and Salazar wanted to take action.

Ron turned around, in his drunkenness he saw Salazar as a grown up. "That slag, the whore, it took you no time. Those are my children...my, she moves fast."

Rose was hysterical, what a humiliation, "Ron are you crazy, Mother is not anything, you are the bad one. If you call her names, you'll pay. Go, go away, we hate you. You are bad. And Sal is out friend, look again.” 

"Who is this wizard," Salazar asked the children trying to calm them, "He is Ron, my mother…"and she broke down, crying huge sobs. He held her with his other arm, he wanted to take them away from this pain.

Hermione leaned on the door. She looked like a warrior, her hair an angry mess, "Leave right now!“ she had her wand on her hand. He had his as well, since the moment he came out, his magic was surging and lit the hallway. Ron was coming to take the children, and if he had to, he would fight with him.

"Stop, stop," she ordered, " Out, right now, be gone. I forgot to block your name, but this is the last time." She stood straight, "Out, out, you knew that Harry wasn't here and showed up. Leave or you will be sorry."

Ron wasn't a fool, four sets of angry eyes stared aggressively, and he knew it was time to go, he saw angry magic all over the place and was afraid, but before he said, "Dress before you leave the room, cannot you see his eyes? Not surprising...This is not over?"

As soon as he left Hermione and the children came together in an embrace. "I am so sorry my dears, he is not thinking. Do you two want to camp in my room? Bring the sleeping bags."

"Sorry Lazarus, we apologize…"

"No, no need. Clearly he isn't well. Ward the house, I want to say goodbye now. I need to leave early."

8Hugo ran to him and hugged him. Salazar closed his arms around the young boy, an held him a little while while Hugo cried. "I wish you were older and could be with my mother." He whispered.

"Yes, the same, she is beautiful and a good witch. Take good care of her. I will be back."

Hermione just raised her hand and went into the room. He shook Rose's hand, "Be strong, thanks for being my friend. You need to know, Ron loves you two, but he is not thinking well. Don't worry about me. I will say good bye right now." Rose gave him a hug, "Thanks, don't forget us."

As if I could, he thought bitterly.

Later when the house was quiet he Apparated in her room under a concealment charm. He sent them air kisses before with great regret. He reinforced the ward around the house and left.

He wanted to advance in time and return as soon as possible, and hope there was time. He tried to figure out if he should be back in 15 or 30 days. Now looking at the distance they were at more than 15 days. He deliberated and looked. He set the Vortex at 30 days and hoped he was right.

- **May 7**

Harry sat at the breakfast table waiting for Hermione. He was remembering the last couple of days.

Viktor had arrived just yesterday, and had gone by his office. He didn't like Viktor much, he saw him as the enemy, and he was right. He asked him to meet him for lunch, they just sat down when Viktor made his announcement. He had been warned.

"Harry, I am going to win her, she is mine this time. I heard about Ron and dropped everything. I am going to set an office here. Now, you have your heirs, I have mine. Options are open but not today, I wanted to let you know, I made a mistake and won't do it again. I know you are her family, but if you are also wanting a chance, be ready for a fight. I will be seeing her at the awards, and before you ask, her children will be mine, magical children are the best fortune."

Harry was speechless, he realized at that moment how much he still loved her. Years of living in denial, the years with Ginny had been numbing, he had loved her but not been in love with her. Hermione was right, he had wanted to be a Weasley, and had betrayed Hermione. He didn't want Viktor or Draco have her, she should be his.

He had heard about Ron coming in drunk, and had upset them badly. When he came back the next day the children looked sad and withdrawn. They told him a friend was visiting them and repeated what Ron had said. He went by Ron first thing the next day, he was seeing red.

"Ron, have you gone mad? You aren't married to her. You cannot come in the middle of the night and create such ugly scene. They are your children, and you are upsetting them. Coming in drunk, what is wrong with you? And how can you call Hermione such names."

Ron lashed out, "Are you shagging her? It didn't take long, her kind..."

He didn't finished because Harry punched him so hard that he broke his nose. George had come out the supply room, "Frankly, I don't even know you." He told Ron and helped him up. Harry left, not wanting to know more, he didn't want to hate Ron, and it was heading that way.

If Viktor won her, he probably deserved her more than him, he had been a very bad friend Hermione came in sat at the table, she didn't say a word. Harry sat by her and held her hand, it was very warm.

"I cannot bear having to stand by his side at the awards. I don't think I can." She finally said.

"I see, I tell you what, stand by mine, I will be in the middle. Don't let him ruin your life. When the children are out for the summer let's do that cruise you wanted. We can take the children."

She just nodded, she was so tired of pretending. She was meeting with Kingsley, she was certain it was about the minister's position. She could care less, she wanted to forget this year. Her real wish was to see Lazarus once more.

Hermione felt awful. That morning she got dressed with effort. She had been hoping Lazarus would come back. Hugo was disappointed and asked her if they should go the hotel where Sal stayed. Rose wanted to ask about him at Hogwarts, but whenever she went to inquire, she forgot. It was the compulsion Salazar had left in order to keep them from asking about him.

"Mimi don't think about Ron, don't forget that you are not alone, I am your family. I wish I could erase these years, but since I cannot, all I can do is to promise that I will always be here for you. When you feel better I hope that you will allow me to demonstrate my feelings for you."

"Oh Harry, you are right nobody can change the past, if I could, I would’t have married Ron, not ever. Did you know Viktor came shortly before I married Ron, and I nearly left with him. Oh, my dear friend, I wish I had.”

Three hours later she was dying, and both him and Viktor mourned her, now neither might have a chance.


	12. Time Runs

**June 2**

* * *

  
At Mungo's the couple despaired and were glad to see the children coming to visit. Although the children were shy around them, they finally believed that the couple were their grandparents.

Hugo had a wild theory, there were very few images of Godric and Rowena, but he had heard his uncles Bill and George talking about their mom,"... not a drop of Muggle blood..."They had been tested, and Rose had found the results, their blood was purer than the Malfoy's tested at nearly 97 % purity.

The Weasley had more than a few Muggles along the time shown by their blood purity, estimated around 94.8%.

Their report read: **_Blood Purity results for Rose and Hugo Weasley:_**

\- _94.8% (Father: Ron Weasley), 100 % (Mother: Hermione Granger)_  
\- BPI= 94.8 x .5 + 100 x .5 = 47.4% + 50% = 97.4 %  
\- **Blood Purity Index (BPI): 97.4 %***  
* **Note: 97.4% is the highest of all recorded after their mother Hermione Granger’s at 100%.**

Hugo thought that to be that pure you had to be one of the four founders of Hogwarts, true there were others but there were many other facts to consider. Fact one, the pictures at Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had empty frames, and their grandparents had been inside the school near the rooms. But that fact was purely speculation.

The second fact was the medallion their mom had hidden, probably because their father wanted to sell it. It was engraved with a linked R and G, which made him think that the letters stood for Godric and Rowena.

He shared his theory with Rose and she fully concurred, and after talking about it, they decided to ask. Besides what could be lost?

They sat on the bed holding their mother's hand. Their mom had never woken up, and the healers had noticed some not so hopeful signs. They were afraid she'd never open her eyes again.

While they sat looking forlorn, their grandparents and two mysterious house-elves entered the room. They were told that the creatures had arrived earlier from parts unknown; what was going on?

They weren't prepared for what followed. The wrinkly, wizened creatures went crazy with happiness and started talking in a language that vaguely remind them of English. They pulled them away from the bed; hugged them, kissed their hands, danced around them, and gifted them with precious jewels, around their necks, their heads, arms, wherever they saw fit. Finally they dressed them in priceless finery.

Both looked at each other and laughed. They looked silly wearing jeweled circlets around their heads, basically dressed for a costume party, each thought of the other one's looks.

Rose openly admired the much too large rings and laughed at Hugo's ermine collar, and he laughed at her velvet cape, excessive adornments and strange robes, never mind their weird leather shoes. Even better, they finally understood their squeaky words.

"Our babes, ours, mine, mine," a nasty little argument ensued. And once they started to argue, the old fools yelled, "mine..not yus mine…" back and forth. It didn't end there, they zapped each other with relish. "I waits too long, mine…" it went on and on.

Their antics made their grandparents smile and the children laugh, but also made them doubly suspicious, "Since when house elves can do such magic?" Rose muttered. They couldn't, unless not the elves they knew. It was time to talk.

Rose started as the older one, "We think we know err, you...well."

Both Godric and Rowena looked alarmed, what did they know? If they were recognized, they would have to stay, and without their daughter they weren't so sure. But their grandchildren, well there was an incentive, however Gryffindor wanted the ginger hair gone.

Their hair reminded him of the Weasel. The nasty wizard kept coming around, waiting for what? Godric had seen new lust around his eyes, how did he dare? And his despicable sister the court aspirer, another who needed to be put in her place.

They had met the father, now, he was different; he had noble blood and was a distant Black. It begged the question, what had gone wrong with his younger children?

They had met them all, the one with the wolf inside admired her and was a loyal friend. The one with the twin ghost, his magic not strong to detect his brother's ghost, admired her, but loved his brother. The studious one was loyal to her to a fault.

The problem is that they all loved the brother and were willing to look the other way. While it was true that they would never do anything bad to her, but they had done nothing to stop the Weasel’s misdeeds. He would take all that belonged to the children for himself and call them inferior.

What's up all of them, were they blind? Maybe the dragon tamer and the studious one would also stand by Hermione. Who knew, maybe they were not so bad. All that left was the mother and the two young ones, and they were just rotten apples.

He just didn't want to trust the Weasley with his family, thus considering all factor, they would need to stay for the children. He looked at his grandchildren and waited.

"Grandfather," Hugo started again and changing his mind he pushed Rose, "you tell them, you are the oldest."

Rowena shook her head, he was Godric, fierce, brave, but would let the lioness kill the prey. In this case they were the 'prey,' a scary proposition.

"Close the door," bossy Rose imperiously demanded.

Although Gryffindor saw Rowena in Rose, he thought that Rose was a dead ringer for his Ma, the same imperious bearing; you wouldn't dare to disobey her. Now if it wasn't for the hair, hmm, he hesitated and in an impulse he changed their hair color to his. He looked approvingly at both of the children. Indeed, they looked better and sighed with relief.

The elves danced giggling, the children looked at each other both thinking the less of Ron to he better, yet peeved at whoever had done it without asking first.

The children looked around, Rowena seemed unhappy while Godric was looking at his daughter,"Go, Gri, you," her hair flying just like their mother's and theirs.

"Change them back, now. It isn't thy place."

The 'thy' made both children nod their heads, aha, 'thy', 'Go and Gri' when talking to him, Go meant Godric, the oops Gri, meant Gryffindor, aha, they got them. Hair forgotten for the meantime both exclaimed in choreographed unison, "You are Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor."

There they said it, perhaps not too subtle, but they were young. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Both grandparents looked sad, a choice had been made for them, and they still had much work at Hogwarts, unless, well take...nah, not worth it to spend time dwelling on it.

_The Vortex who followed the lives of those who used its magic, by virtue of the bit of soul consumed, it grew. It also grew more sentient in human matters as an added bonus. Since it could experience the lives of those bonded, the younger, the better, thus a new born was the proverbial mother load; and for once the being was getting attached._

_The witch's life had been hard because Salazar had changed her destiny. It mulled on possibilities to save her, the children hmm. The powerful being that was the Vortex, realized the attachment was more than that, they had become its own, its very own. That presented a problem._

Godric was proud of them, Hugo and Rose were the two of them mixed with thousands of other bloods before them; they were a mix of the past and the present. Yet Godric couldn't help to compare them to his and Gurundia's children.

He could see, without a doubt, their grandchildren's diluted magic was superior to his children's. Well, Gurundia's father was a Muggle, not that blood was all, but that wasn't it. It was the fact that their mother, Hermione, was a love child, gifted with the greatest magic thus far with the right training, and if she survived.

Rowena had already decided the same while he conducted the assessment.

"You two are too clever, how?”

"Well your pictures have disappeared plus her medallion."

"The medallion?" Gryffindor asked,"did you accept it?" He turned to look at his witch's eyes with delight. Did she indeed?

Rowena turned bright red looking at him, he wasn't certain until Tomi the elf informed Hugo, "The mistress be getting a chain to put in yus mother when she be birthed."

Godric's heart gladdened, their names on the child, he touched his chest fastenings, opened around the neck, and pulled a heavy chain with a medallion, "Does it look like this?"

Rowena busied herself on the other side of the room, she would send Tomi back thru the vortex channel, the nosy creature, she had told her it was a secret.

The children's eyes said it all, they nodded.

"Ah, this is from my family, we get it at birth, you two will get yours. It writes itself in one side," he showed them, "my parents initials are here when the condition is met."

He touched a side and it opened, "Here, look, a tree on each side. On this side you see an initial from each of the children we have, it appears the day they are born. See and," he scrunched his face, his older child's name wasn't there, neither was the third.

He hadn't opened it since losing his daughter. Helga had unloaded a cuckoo, well two cuckoos, on him. She must had a lover before, and he probably came to Hogwarts later on. Oh well, he laughed, he would tell Helga a couple of words…what for? Besides what could he do from here?

Okay, Rowena had counted the entries and smirked, he grinned, "Later." He told her and continued, "as I was saying, on the other side are my grandchildren initials. It quits writing when I die; see your initials R and H and hmm.”

Rowena frowned reading the grandchildren's names, she didn't get what was going on.  
Godric was still going, he closed the medallion and in the back, "And see here, the R and G on your mother's medallion, do they look like this?"

"Yes," they both exclaimed.

"On the back you see my beloved's name with mine.”

Both children exclaimed, "Exactly, the engraving is just like it."

His grin could have lighted the room.

"These initials are written only when true love exists, see the writing on the front of mine? Those are my parents’ initials because they loved each other, and on the back, mine and my true love’s initials; indeed, your grandmother is my true love.” They nodded understanding.

“It is the same on your mother's medallion, on the front mine and Rowena’s initials. Love is the charm's condition. I gave it to Rowena before your mother was born. She was angry at the time, so I never knew if your mother had it."

Rose the romantic sighed, "Ah, you are each other's true love."

Godric nearly whispered, "Yes, I was foolish but I have never stopped loving her, not for one minute."

Both looked at Rowena whose eyes were fixed on her shoe, she finally decided it was time to forgive, and true, the initials remained because she had loved Godric when the necklace went around Hermione, and she still did.

Her voice was so soft that it was hard to hear. Her eyes lifted as she walked to him, "I never stopped either."

Both children witnessed the reconciliation and both thought it was a good thing; although Rose thought it was so romantic, and Hugo thought it was mildly disgusting, embarrassing, and a little hot.

They kissed, and the rift between them closed. They remembered the children and stopped, she whispered, "Tonight as soon as we are alone," both smiled joyously.

They separated lightly flushed and held hands, and Rose sighed, again.

"Wait, how come Mother's has no initials? My parents were married," Hugo asked.

And stopped at Rose's head shaking, "Boys," she grumbled, "Hugo, think, maybe father, I mean Ron is not her true love."

Instead of being upset Hugo grinned, his love for Ron was lukewarm at best, and it made him hope that his mother's love was still to come. Too bad that the stranger wasn't a little older, he would have made an excellent father for them, and he would have loved his mom. Though maybe in a few years, his mother still looked very young, that was a thought.

"I would like to see her medallion."

"Ah that is easy," Rose giggled, "We forgot, we brought it along with the other things."

She went to her rucksack, pointed her wand, and after an "Engorgio," the items were displayed on top of a table.

"That wasn't her swaddle, she was under my cover," Rowena looked puzzled.

"I guess the one who sent her here was more tender hearted than you thought; he wanted to keep her warm. He wanted her gone but not to hurt her. You must remember that he used to be our best friend." Godric's voice broke. Most of the tragedy had been his fault. He poisoned Rowena against their friend, he'd been selfish.

Rowena pressed the small gown to her mouth and cried, her baby had been stolen and now was dying.

The other three were busy looking at the medallion's back. There were now two initials engraved, an H and an O. "What a weird O," Hugo was trying to figure out who was O? There were two smaller initials linked to the H, that at first glance look like a flourish, they decided to disregard them.

"No, that is an old S, who is S? Is that your father's middle name?"

"No his middle name is Billus."

Nobody knew, maybe in the future, and that gave them hope that she would live to meet her love.

Inside there were first a J then R and an H, just like on Godric’s.”

Something was wrong, who was J? Godric's magic allowed him to see the dates, the baby had died earlier, in 1998, what had happened? What had the Weasel done?

Rose told them, "That was the baby before I came. My mom lost her. She told us one day when she took us for a walk. She showed us where she was buried. Her name was Jean, for her mother. She died because a curse, my mother was tortured, and has enemies from the war."

"Was she tortured when she was pregnant?" They were beyond upset with the revelation. Their daughter had been tortured?

The three wizards who guarded her had gone out to stretch out and to play a round of Quidditch and now stood by the door.

Harry heard and knew, he remembered Molly's words. Viktor wanted to kill Ron, and Draco was so ashamed that he downed his head.

Viktor remembered Molly's words and just knew. "You two are swine, what did you do to protect her? And you are less than a rodent, you stood there and let her get tortured, you let the monster kill your baby? Neither one of you deserve her." He dried angry tears.

"You dirty scum, I would had given my life for hers. My poor Mimi, my poor love, some friends." He was crying for her and didn't care what they thought of him.

Harry knew in his heart that he chose not to know, and not for the first time wondered if he were too selfish; he had asked and took all she had to give, and he had looked the other way when she needed him; he was one sorry friend.

Godric had moved towards the door, he was angry and wanted to calm down. He stood to hear them but only heard the last bit, and assumed they were only talking about the torture. Nevertheless, Godric wanted Viktor for his daughter.

After the revelation, the outpour of love from Hermione's parents had triggered the last curse with virulence, the old Salazar’s jealousy had sealed her fate. By nightfall Hermione was dying.

The clock was ticking


End file.
